Heart of Stone - Mythological Hearts: Book One
by Calintha
Summary: 'A body covered by scars like her skin had been painted upon with a blade, Grace must find a way to heal her equally scarred heart.' A modern story based loosely around the varied legends of Medusa, with a twist. What if Medusa had been a male, the truth lost to time? And the obsession that forms when he meets another living being for the first time in centuries?
1. Chapter 1

It had taken hard work, years of effort to pass the college classes I had signed up for and tens of thousands of dollars spent on getting the education I needed, money that was from both after school jobs and loans I was still paying off, but it had been worth it. This way, it was something I could claim as my own achievement, rather than something bought with my parents money.

I had even met the man of my dreams while in college, the one who made me feel like I could do anything, be anything I wanted. All I had to do was try. With him at my side, the years of college had passed quickly, soon finding myself standing before the building that held my future inside. All I needed was to go through the door in front of me and pass the interview. Easy-peasy, right?

Feeling a hand grasp mine and give a gentle squeeze, I looked over at Tomas, his encouraging smile making me feel at ease again as I let out a shaky breath. Giving me a quick hug, he turned me back towards the door and put his hands on my back, a soft push starting my walk forward.

"You can do this, Grace, I believe in you. Now go show these people what you're made of!" I felt my heart swell at his words, suddenly ready to take on the world if it would let me keep seeing the same proud smile he'd given me on graduation day.

-

Three years of working for that company and I was still as happy with the job I held as I had been the day I got it. Three years with Tomas beside me, showering me with praise at each raise and promotion I attained. Three years of living together before I found myself looking dazed at the man who was on bent knee before me, asking me to spend the rest of my life with him, nearly begging me to say yes when I was quiet for too long before the shock wore off.

"Oh, Tomas, yes! A million times yes! I'm so happy!" I sobbed out, happy tears gathering in my eyes before trailing down my cheeks as I looked at the man I wanted to spend forever with.

I stood there smiling as he placed the thin, gold band around my finger, a single diamond sparkling in the light as a pair of smaller gems rested beside it. I'd never realized how lovely my birthstone could look until I saw the two sitting so innocently on each side of the diamond.

-

We planned to wait before holding the wedding, hoping to celebrate our first day of marriage enjoying the start of summer rather than the chill that winter was soon to bring. Tomas refused to tell me where we were going, but every time I asked, he would just get this big grin on his face and act like he held all the best secrets of the world.

I worked longer hours, hoping to bring in some extra money so we could enjoy ourselves on our honeymoon, regardless of where we went, although I still remembered a promise he'd made one night when he had too much wine. However, that didn't mean he would remember and I refused to get my hopes up. Anywhere would be wonderful, as long as I had Tomas at my side.

I knew Tomas had enough money saved for the trip but I couldn't help wanting to be able to spoil him as much as he always seemed to spoil me, seeing this as my chance to show him just how much he meant to me. This was my chance to show him how much I loved him, to prove that he mattered to me as much as he showed I mattered to him. It was the least I could do for the man who was making all my dreams come true.

Hearing the beginnings of the song that I always associated with the day Tomas and I first met, I glanced over just long enough to see his name flashing on the screen of my cellphone. Looking back to the road, I reached over to where I knew my phone was resting, grabbing it and bringing it to rest on the steering wheel as I slid my thumb across the screen before pressing the button to place it on speaker.

"Tomas!" I called out happily as I answered the phone, glancing at the screen to see the picture of him I had taken just a few days ago smiling back at me as his laugh sounded from the phone.

Something wonderful must have happened today!

-

In the weeks following the accident that stole so much from me, it was found out that Tomas had left without a word, vanishing after having spent nearly a week in the hospital staring at my unconscious form. In trying to find out what had happened to him, my parents had spent nearly as much time searching for him as they had spent beside my hospital bed. The man who had claimed to love me so much, to want nothing more than to spend his life with me, had finally turned up in a nearby town. When confronted by my father about leaving his fiancee in the hospital, at a time when he was needed the most, he had broken down and spilled everything.

He'd sobbed as he spoke, his face filled with torment, "I can't do it! I can't face her, not knowing that it was my fault this happened! I can't look at Grace and see the woman I loved covered in scars like that! She looks as if Death itself has caressed her body! I... I can't expect her to love me, not the same way she did before. I don't want to see her look at me, her eyes filled with hate as she blames me for what happened. I just... I can't... I'm sorry... I-"

My father had punched him, knocking him to the ground before walking away, his heart heavy with the knowledge of what he would have to tell me. It had been nearly a month since the accident before I woke up, breaking down myself as I found out what had happened, both to me and to my relationship.

I hadn't ever cried like that before, not even when I had been left behind by my ex-boyfriend in high school, him ready to move on to college and not interested in hanging on to 'a simple school crush'. It had taken time but I had gotten over him. But Tomas, I could have sworn that Tomas was the one who would keep my heart close to his, treasure it like I had treasured him.

I know that things would have been difficult for us, but hadn't we been just months away from promising ourselves to each other 'so long as you both shall live?' I'm still alive Tomas, so why am I alone again? Why did you leave me so easily when I needed you most? Were our years together really that easy for you to let go of?

Was I that easy to let go of?

-

It had been weeks before I could leave the bed, still confined to the hospital that had somehow kept me alive after the accident. They still had no idea how I had survived, admitting to me that I had been clinically dead for a moment before my heart had suddenly begun beating again. They figured I must have wanted to live so much that I had refused to let go, keeping myself alive through sheer willpower alone as the doctors rushed to stitch me up and replace the blood that ran from the multitude of cuts tracing my body like a shattered window.

I would never be able to look in a mirror again without flinching at the knowledge that what I see in the reflection could have been prevented. If only I had stuck with my promise never to answer a call while I was driving. But it had been from Tomas and I had never been able to deny him.

Oh, how I wish I had denied him this once. After all, it seemed it wasn't that hard for him to deny me, no matter how much I thought I needed him. Each time I thought of him, I knew I still had yet to get over his abandonment of me.

How many times could a broken heart break before it was no longer capable of mending itself?

-

I had to learn how to walk all over again, my legs atrophied from having been bedridden for so long as I healed. I still remember how much it hurt, the first time I tried taking a step and falling to the ground. I'm not sure what hurt more though, the pain of muscles stretching again for the first time in weeks or the pain of humiliation that everything I went through could have been avoided.

However, the pain I felt during those days would never match the agony on the face of the mother who had to bury her son because of me. It had shocked me when I found out about her, the newspaper crumpled up in my hands as I felt the sobs rip through me, my cries filling the air as nurses rushed into the room with my parents right behind them.

Seeing the newspaper that was slowly becoming wet with my tears, my parents hung their heads in shame at having tried to keep the truth from me. I was not the only one who paid for my carelessness. I just paid the lesser price.

-

After I had finally healed enough to leave the hospital, it seemed like I was set for another period of painful events, the young man's mother hearing that I had returned home and coming to confront me. I don't know what was worse, her having come all this way to face the person who inadvertently killed her son or the look of horror on her face when she finally caught sight of me. I could still hear the cut-off scream she had given before shakily telling me that I deserved what had happened to me, even as her eyes said nobody deserved this.

It was the tears that escaped her eyes before she could turn around and leave that made me flinch, thinking to myself that I didn't deserve her tears, something that should be saved instead for the son she had lost.

-

I hadn't realized how much I would regret letting Tomas into my house, filling it with memories that seemed to plague me in the weeks following my return home. It seemed I couldn't even enter a room without seeing something that made me think of him. A picture that I hadn't removed yet from its frame, a book we had read together, or the table we had eaten dinner together at on those rare times he hadn't talked me into going out to one of the restaurants he liked. The list seemed to go on and on as I began to feel less like I was in my own home and more like I was trapped in a maze of memories, seeing him there to haunt me no matter where I went.

It got to the point that I couldn't eat or sleep if I was in the house, finding myself crashing at a friends house after making a list of excuses or staying over at my parent's home after 'staying too late' and telling them I didn't want to drive at night after the wreck. It was a cruel excuse to make but I couldn't find myself telling them the truth, for fear that I would look even weaker than I already was in their eyes.

When they came together and confronted me on my strange behavior, I couldn't deny it any longer and the truth came spilling out, leaving me crying as I curled into my parent's loveseat. I could feel their eyes on me, waiting for them to tell me that I needed to move on already, to act like the grown woman I was.

I was not expecting them to tell me to actually move, to leave that house and find a new one to start over in. It was something that hadn't even entered my mind, having worked so hard to find a place that I had once thought of as perfect. With their words opening my eyes, I realized that no, it was no longer a perfect house I had always dreamed of.

Tomas had turned it into a house of broken promises.

-

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, looking at my parents with worry in my eyes. I know they had insisted but I couldn't help feeling that I was putting too much burden on them.

"Yes, dear, we are both sure! Everything that is left to do can be handled while you are away, so please take this chance to enjoy yourself for once! I want my baby girl to be able to smile wholeheartedly when she moves into her new home, so go on that trip you always wanted to take and come back with a lighter heart," my mother, my dear sweet mother who always looked out for me even now that I was a grown woman, spoke softly as she rested a hand against my cheek. I couldn't help the flinch I gave as her fingers brushed against some of my scars.

I hadn't planned on going anywhere while the builders fixed up the areas of the house I had bought that needed it, mostly the kitchen which needed some new counters and the bathrooms which both needed to be completely redone. Poor seals around the edges of the bathtub and shower had lead to minor water damage in each bathroom, as well as a bad case of black mold. It was fixable but would take time and money to resolve. In addition, I had decided to have the carpet removed from some of the rooms, especially after I had seen the hardwood floor that had been hidden beneath the ugly green shag that the previous owner had put down.

Thus, I had at least a couple weeks to spend elsewhere, my parents talking me into letting them be in charge of the minor remodel of my new home while I went on a trip that I had been dreaming of since I was first introduced to Greek culture by a neighbor who had moved next door to my parents when I was 8. I had fallen in love with everything Greek shortly after and had always wanted to go see the country for myself.

It was were a drunken Tomas had once promised to take me should we ever travel.

Shaking my head to remove all thoughts of him, I refused to let him ruin this chance for me. He had already stolen enough of my happiness from me and I wouldn't let him take this, too!

-

The plane ride had been shorter than I had expected but felt much longer than it was and was very uncomfortable for me as I tried to ignore the whispers of the other passengers that came any time one of them happened to glance my way. It took a flight attendant taking pity on me and bringing me up to First Class where I could have at least a semblance of privacy before the whispers at least eased up to the point I could ignore them.

After hours of sitting on the plane, taking a nap for a while after having watched a movie on my tablet, I finally had the chance to stretch my legs as I carried my luggage off the plane. Not much later, I was sitting in a taxi and on my way to the hotel that I had booked. It felt strange to be the only person in sight who wore long sleeves and a wide-brimmed hat to help hide my face, but I didn't want a repeat of the plane ride so soon after arriving.

It was at times like this that I wish concealer was all it would take to hide these scars.


	2. Chapter 2

My feet found their way to the shore, the waves lapping gently at the rocks nearby. The smell of salt was heavy in the air as I took a deep breath, trying to release the tension I felt as I exhaled slowly. Other people couldn't help but stare at me, whispering to each other about the scars that traced my skin. It was just human nature to comment on the strange or unusual. I understood that since I used to do the same thing.

Shaking off my thoughts, I wandered my way down to the docks, hoping to find a boat that could take me to some of the small islands nearby. After all, the islands were one of the biggest draws for me, what with so many legends having been created around the Greek islands.

-

It had taken time, but I had been lucky. An older man, a retired fisherman if I had understood him right, had agreed to allow me the use of his boat while I was here. Sure, the price he asked was high, but it would be worth it to have the chance to explore without someone staring at me constantly and yet not having to sail the boat myself. He would sail his boat to any island I wanted and stay on the boat near the shore until I got back.

To ensure I wouldn't have to worry, he told me he wouldn't expect full payment until the end of each trip, allowing me to keep my valuables in my room at the hotel and just following me back each afternoon. All I had to do was bring a small amount of money with me so he could buy his food for the trip, ensuring he didn't go hungry while he waited for me to return.

It was the best deal I could hope for, even at more than double what the other sailors had offered.

-

The moment I stepped onto that first island, all I could do for the first five minutes was stand there facing the grassy hillside it had and cry. Not tears of sadness, but of joy. For the first time since the accident, I actually felt at peace with the world. Stelios, the sailor I'd hired, had anchored his ship offshore a small distance, just far enough for me to feel that I had some level of privacy.

It wasn't a big island, easy enough to explore fully with time left over to just sit on the shore and let the water lap at my feet. After a few hours, I was rowing back to the boat in the small inflatable raft that Stelios had provided me to get to shore. Smiling at Stelios happily, I thanked him for bringing me here, ignoring the way his eyes flicked from one scar to the next before he smiled at me in return.

During the return trip, we made plans for which island would be my destination tomorrow, me offering to meet him at one of the small cafes for breakfast before we left in the morning. This time, the smile he gave me was real.

-

By the third day of exploring islands, I had called my parents and told them I was staying longer than planned. When they asked just how long that would be, all I could tell them was "Until I've seen everything the islands here have to offer."

Stelios had become accustomed to my scars by the end of the fifth day, his eyes no longer wandering from one to another when we spoke. He still didn't join me on the islands, understanding that I needed that time away from people, even if he had yet to question why I sought the seclusion.

Sometimes, things didn't need to be said aloud for another person to understand.

-

The seventh island was something I hadn't ever expected to see, Stelios making subtle hints that I shouldn't speak about coming here. With a few hushed words and some hand gestures, I quickly shut my mouth and stopped asking questions, understanding filling me with a mix of both dread and excitement.

The island was just shy of being forbidden to set foot upon, most sailors refusing to go there after so many people had vanished over the centuries. Sure, many in the distant past could be attributed to mere tales told to scare visitors or get children to behave, but even in the past few decades, there had been several tourists that had vanished.

The only reason that the island wasn't completely closed off was that even the local population was the fact that the tourist trade in the area thought the idea of such an island might bring in more visitors. Of course, such things usually were more popular during the weeks before and after Halloween happened in the US, so I didn't really have to worry about another person coming along and interrupting me as I explored the island.

Even Stelios made it obvious that if he hadn't taken such a liking to me, letting me know I had begun to remind him of his sister, he wouldn't have said anything. Seeing the look I had given him, he had explained he meant back when they had still been young and adventurous, seeking danger and excitement every chance they had before she had settled down with a husband. If not for the affection he had for his sibling slowly extending to me over the days together, he would never have agreed to take me there, let alone offered the information about the island's existence.

If not for him, I doubt I would have known about it, either. It was not something they advertised outside of the fall season when such things were most popular with tourists and they could ask a lot of money for going there.

-

Walking further into the trees that covered over half the island, the largest one we had gone to so far, I listened to the sound of the breeze sweeping through the leaves. Although being in a forest held some familiarity for me, having visited several while traveling around my home country with my family, the flora of this island also held the unfamiliar. There were rees and flowers that I had not seen before, with unusual vines that crept up trunks here and there.

The few signs of life I saw were mostly in the form of spiders and insects that crept and flew away when I came too near. Of course, the spiders themselves I avoided, unsure of whether or not they were poisonous and unwilling to take the chance of getting bit so far from any form of hospital.

What shocked me most to find on the island, however, was not the life that flourished so well on the secluded island, but rather the statues I found. The first one that I saw nearly gave me a heart attack, the realism astounding to me even as I remembered having once seen the lifelike copy a museum had displayed of the statue of Venus. It had been of nearly the same quality as this weathered one before me, the eyes seeming to nearly pierce through you, but where Venus had looked tranquil and at ease, this one had nothing but terror and shock radiating from its form.

Creeped out a bit by the statue, I moved on further down the small path I had found, wondering where it leads to and if I really wanted to find out. After all, what kind of place would I find if that was the first statue I ran into? Still, after realizing that this island seemed to potentially hold some kind of ruins for me to explore, I couldn't seem to hold myself back.

-

Defeated, I finally sat down on one of the rocks that sporadically filled the small clearing. I had been searching for hours and knew that before long I would need to head back to the boat. If I failed to return in time, I knew that Stelios would hold to his word and leave me on the island overnight, leaving nothing but a small bag of food and a sleeping bag for me on the shore where he had dropped me off.

It wouldn't be the first time I had stayed too long on an island, but I had no desire to go through that again. Not after last time.

Leaning back, I tilted my head up to look at the sky, still amazed at how vividly blue it seemed in comparison to the muted blues and grays back home.

"You shouldn't be here," a voice whispered into my ear, the person's breath warm against my cheek.

Barely holding back the scream that wanted to tear out of my throat, I jumped to my feet and turned around, my arms in position to defend myself if needed. Standing before me, however, was nobody. I couldn't even make out the sound of someone having moved, the clearing before me empty of any sign of life other than myself.

Giving a shiver, all I could do was mumble a refusal to call the place haunted, instead simply admitting to myself that I had spent too much time running around the forest and was likely just suffering from exhaustion. It was definitely time to head back to shore. I could always come back tomorrow, after all.

Yes, tomorrow when I was refreshed from a good night's sleep and able to bring with me a more substantial meal than I had been bringing. Obviously, today's lunch had not been able to keep me going through this day's adventures.

Turning to leave, I barely caught sight of a serpent's tail entering the forest, a few leaves rustling as it left my vision. I had best ask Stilios if the snakes around here were venomous. If not, maybe I would try and capture a few pictures if I could find one of them tomorrow. It would be nice to have pictures of some of the animals around here as well as all the flowers, trees and statues I had found. Something other than spiders, flies, and butterflies I should say.

Besides, dad had a thing for snakes and it would make him happy, even if snakes still sort of creeped me out.


	3. Chapter 3

Waving to Stelios, I turned to face the pathway into the trees of the island, once more ready to explore the pathway I had found yesterday. Although, today I was more prepared for what I might expect, having grabbed a couple of books on local flora and fauna so I could verify potential poisonous and venomous plants and animals, as well as spiders that could do me harm.

I had also brought with me a much larger lunch, as well as a few snacks and lots of water to keep me going through the day. I didn't want to burn myself out like I had yesterday, still creeped out a bit by the memory of warm breath ghosting over my skin, even if it had been my imagination.

Hefting the backpack into a more comfortable position, I turned and began my second trek into the forest of this island.

Stifling a yawn, I sat down on a familiar rock as I mumbled to myself about how foolish it was to stay up so late last night reading my new book. Sure it was great to familiarize myself with the things that could harm me, but it might have been a good idea to take today off from island hopping while I did so. Deep inside, however, I knew I would never have taken a day off from my exploring.

Taking the backpack off and resting it on the ground next to my feet, I pulled out some of the lunch I had packed inside and began eating, trying to regain some of the energy I had felt earlier in the day.

A few minutes later, I found my eyes refusing to stay open, my half-eaten meal resting in my lap as I leaned back against the tree growing beside the rock. Maybe just a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

I'd had strange dreams while I napped on the rock, filled with snakes slithering across my feet and spiders crawling across my skin before climbing through my hair. After a while, I had awoken with a scream trying to escape my throat, held back only because I didn't want to chance startling any creatures that might be nearby.

Who knew if there was a real snake close to me that might be upset by the sound of someone screaming loudly. If snakes hear things that way, that is. I was never sure how a snakes hearing worked, being more along the lines of just wanting to know which ones to simply avoid and which ones to actively be ready to run away from.

My dad was the one to ask about snakes on a biological level, having considered becoming a herpetologist, specializing in the study of snakes over other lizards and amphibians, before he ended up chasing his other fascination and choosing architecture instead. A good thing, since it ended up being the catalyst to meeting the woman he married.

Ahh, but I had no time to let my mind wander like this, not when I was sure I felt something touching me as I woke up. Thinking about it, I brought a hand up to my cheek, feeling the raised trail of scars running across my skin. Although I could see no people or animals around, I swear it had felt like cool fingers tracing my scars.

Maybe I should head back earlier than planned today and get some rest. Tomorrow I could take some time to read the book and study up on the local snakes and spiders. The island could wait a day or two...

Picking up my backpack and heading back to the trail, I shivered a bit as I could swear I felt eyes watching me, but when I looked back at the clearing there was nothing to see.

Stelios had been surprised at my request for a day or two away from exploring the island, concerned something had happened to me. I had quickly explained that I merely wanted to read up on the creatures that could live on it, avoiding mention of how I thought something touched me or like I had been watched when I left the clearing.

Even though the feeling had remained until I was on the boat, I didn't want to chance him refusing to bring me back there, still almost certain it had to have been my imagination. Even the touch on my cheek could have simply been due to the dreams I'd had, although I was not ruling out some creature having done it. All the more reason to read that book!

I grabbed lunch on the way back with the money I had thought I would be using for dinner, my stomach complaining loudly as I recalled falling asleep while eating, whatever food remaining from what I had pulled out left behind in my rush to leave the island. Strangely, I couldn't recall seeing anything when I'd glanced back at the clearing, but it would have been easy enough to miss if it had fallen to the other side of the large rock.

Once more, I ignored the whispers that filled the small cafe as I ate the food placed in front of me, the salad's rich flavor from the variety of vegetables and the freshly made cheese like ash in my mouth as I heard a mother whispering to her child after the little girl started to cry. The light shawl I used to cover my arms had slipped and I hadn't pulled it back up quickly enough.

Shortly afterward, I had paid for my meal and left, the remaining food packaged up and stuffed into my backpack with the rest of what I'd had. At least dinner tonight would be an easy fix.

After making sure the door was locked, I began pulling things out from the backpack resting on the bed. Leftover food was put in the mini-fridge nearby, spare clothing was carefully refolded and settled in the dresser, and the camera I had brought with me was gently settled on top of the dresser. Digging my hand through the backpack, I felt my eyes widen in shock. The book was gone, the backpack fully emptied and nothing left inside. But worse than the book missing was that my journal was missing too.

All the notes I had been taking on everything I'd seen on each of the islands, all the sketches I had made of things I had seen, even a few photos I had taken and gotten printed out early. But worse was that it held notes on the thoughts and feelings that sometimes rampaged through my mind.

The overwhelming guilt when I thought of the mother and her son, the gut-wrenching sorrow when I thought of Tomas and everything I had lost when he left me, the near hatred I felt for the scars that wove across my entire body, I had written about it all at some point within that journal. Everything was hidden within the notebook's pages, released with ink and emotion onto the simple lined paper like some kind of wound slowly being emptied of that which infected it.

Writing in that journal had been something that helped me deal with all the painful thoughts and feelings I still had and the very idea that someone else might read it filled me with dread. That someone would be able to read my deepest thoughts, my darkest moments, my shameful sin that cost so much... I could feel my heart sink and my throat beginning to close in panic.

Someone was hiding on that island and right now they had access to all the thoughts and feelings I'd had since the accident. I had to get it back. 


	4. Chapter 4

I had felt bad, having so quickly changed plans about staying away from the island, so in an effort to give Stelios the two days to himself that I had promised him, I had ended up simply paying to rent a boat small enough to steer myself but big enough to withstand the waves of the ocean. I knew the way to the island well enough that I would not get lost too easily and this would allow me to stay as long as I needed without having to worry about inconveniencing the man I already considered a friend.

It was stressful to do this on my own, but it would have been worse if I had asked Stelios for help. Although I knew that he would have agreed to take me, I would have felt far too guilty to do such a thing.

Instead, I found myself dropping anchor in a small area of the shoreline I had found, a spot where the water was sheltered somewhat from the waves due to the way the island curved around like a pair of claws grasping at its prey. Or a set of fangs.

I fought off the shiver at the thought, refusing to back down after coming this far on my own. I would find my notebook, even if it meant I had to face down a stranger if it turned out one had indeed taken in and I hadn't simply dropped it in my rush to leave the island yesterday. After all, I had left part of my food behind too, so a notebook slipping out and being missed wouldn't have been shocking to me.

I found myself hoping that it was such a simple mistake and I would find it near the rocks. But life is rarely that easy, as I had been finding out in recent months. My simple, easy life before that accident had been a blessing, but such a carefree existence was bound to end at some point. The end had been abrupt and come with a painful lesson indeed.

"Please, it has to be here somewhere," I whispered harshly to myself as I dug through the tall grasses and bushes that surrounded the area, hoping and praying that it was simply moved away from the rock by whatever animal had been attracted to the food I had dropped in my hasty departure. "I can't lose that notebook! I just can't!"

Tears began to roll down my cheeks, my eyes already puffy from crying earlier when I had first failed to see my notebook lying there near the rock. It had taken a while to get over the initial frustration and decide to start looking around the area, but now that I had searched most of the surroundings, the feeling was coming back and I knew that if anyone saw me right then I would make for a horrid sight, even more so than usual.

I pushed my sunglasses out of the way as I wiped at the tears with the edges of my sleeve before letting them drop back into place, resting my hands on my lap as I knelt on the ground. My knees were covered in dirt from crawling around, my arms and legs scraped up from the rocks and twigs that I had pushed my way through. Without looking, I knew my hair was just as much a mess as the rest of me, but I honestly didn't care at that moment.

All I wanted to do was find it so I could go back to my room in the hotel and sleep for the rest of the day. I was mentally and physically exhausted at this point, but I couldn't leave until I had my notebook. After all, nobody needed to know about my suffering but me.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at some point during my searching, a cool hand on my shoulder shaking me awake. My eyes suddenly shooting open behind the dark shades I still wore, I found myself looking up into the most unusually colored eyes I had ever seen, a strange blend of green and gold that any other day would have had me mesmerized for hours on end. I could feel myself blushing slightly at the thought, hoping that he didn't notice it beneath the mild sunburn I had gained after forgetting to apply sunscreen in my hurry to find the notebook that had served as my journal these past months.

The man pulled away slowly, his eyes roaming my face as he did so, but for once I did not see the usual reaction of fear, pity or disgust. Instead, when his eyes lifted back to my own, he smiled softly at me. He smiled, much like one would when seeing a familiar friend in a crowd or looking at something they found pleasing to the eye.

When I went to open my mouth, he gently placed a finger upon my lips, the bracelet on his wrist catching the light of the setting sun on the silvery metal that covered his skin in a wide band. Realizing what I had just noticed, I pulled his hand back and climbed to my feet as I looked at the sky in dread.

"How?! Why is it sunset already?! It was just mid-day barely an hour ago!" I cried out before turning to point at the man. "And you! Are you the person I felt watching me yesterday? Did you take my journal?!"

All the paranoia and stress broke free from me, spilling from my lips like a flood of water from a dam finally giving way to the pressure. All the man seemed capable of doing was continuing to kneel there as he looked up at me in shock. After several minutes of me continuing to shout at him, first about my journal, then about the time and how I had to be back to the hotel, he finally stood up and placed his hand gently against my cheek, freezing me mid-rant. A few Greek words flowed elegantly from his lips before he stopped and tried again, this time in somewhat broken English, like someone who had only recently learned enough of the language to be understood somewhat.

"Sorry. I not speech good yet? Will you learn me more your tongue?" His words were slow and halting, watching my face intently as if to see how much I understood him.

Shoulders slowly slumping, I realized that whoever this man was, whether he had my journal or not, I was likely not going to find out unless one of us found a way to clear the communication between us. And I really didn't want to bring any more people into this disaster than I had to. Frowning slightly at the man before me, I slowly nodded my head.

"I will teach you to speak more English," I carefully enunciated each word, putting emphasis on certain words that better suited what he had been trying to say.

The smile I got in return was nearly as blinding as the sun, turning my head to the side slightly to avoid blushing again in response to the sight. I hadn't been smiled at like that since Tomas had asked me to marry him, it seems like forever ago. When a delicate finger pressed gently against my chin, bringing me back around to face the young looking male, my wide eyes could only stare at the look of joy on his face.

"I much happy," he began, the effort he put into each word as obvious as the dye he must have used to put the streaks of green in his hair that I finally noticed hung past his shoulders. My fingers twitched slightly with a sudden desire to comb through it, but I managed to hold back as his voice carried through the air again. "Sas efkharisto. I thank?"

"Uh... Oh! You mean thank you. Is that what sas efkharisto means? Thank you?" My curiosity of things Greek suddenly kicked in at this chance to learn something of their language.

The smile I got in response before he spent a moment correcting my pronunciation set my heart to racing for a moment. Even if I was not interested in a relationship, with this man or any other, it didn't mean I was immune to the sight of a handsome man smiling at me.

"Thank you? Yes. Thank you," the final words spoken carefully once more before another smile was sent my way, happiness almost radiating from the man.

I spent the night on the island after pulling supplies from the boat I had rented, a blanket and some food I had packed for dinner in case I stayed late. I dreaded to think about the fee I would have to pay for keeping the boat out overnight, but when I had begun hinting at leaving, the look of loneliness on the man's face had made me choose to stay until it was far too dark to return.

The fact that he vanished after a few hours of slowly teaching him words by pointing at things and seeing if he knew the correct word already didn't bother me too much since at least it meant that I would be able to sleep without him watching me. At least, not to my knowledge, although I did wonder where he lived since it was obvious now that it must be somewhere on the island itself.

Hidden inside the ruins, a silvery bracelet was laid carefully on the raised altar it had rested on for so long previous to that night. The man's long hair began shifting, coiling about as the strands seemed to melt together until a familiar hissing filled the air, joined by the sound of scales brushing against the stone in place of the feet that were no longer there to walk upon the hard surface. Moments later, softly spoken Greek words filled the air.

* * *

"I wonder how she survived my gaze? Ahhh, but it makes me happy. I haven't had someone to talk to in ages, not since _she_ spoke with me! What a delightful turn of events! It was worth taking the bracelet out again. I wonder if she will still be here by the time it is ready to use again? If she is, I should ask her name of her." Grabbing the strange book he had found in her equally strange sack, he began flipping through the pages, gazing at the drawings within before squinting at the strange writing that filled the space between each drawing. "I can't wait to learn the words inside here. I wonder what kind of tales it holds within? I haven't had anything new to read in almost as long as it has been since _she_ left me here."

Shifting his hold on the book, he flipped to what was fast becoming his favorite page, one filled with images of a city much changed from the one he had once seen and yet still familiar enough to know it by name. The city that _she_ had brought him to so long ago, in hopes of saving her beloved friend.

"And then _she_ dared to leave me behind, claiming she would return one day. But she didn't return. The dead _can't_ return, no matter what promises they made in life."

A familiar ache formed in his chest, almost overwhelming him before another face replaced the first in his mind. A face he had seen far more recently. Perhaps this new female would be willing to keep him company for a time and help him find a way to leave this wretched island that was filled with so many memories he no longer wanted surrounding him each day. He knew that she wanted her book back, even if he hadn't understood all the words she had said. Perhaps she would be willing to trade for it, her book for his freedom?

Once he was done reading it, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Where was he? I thought as I walked down the beach, having put away the supplies in the boat again before deciding I might as well see if I could find the strange man again. Surely he was still here on the island since there had been no boat to be seen yesterday besides my own. I could spend the day talking with him, trying to convince him to give me back my journal, if I could just find him!

Besides, I was already due to pay a fee for keeping the boat out all night. What difference would it make in keeping it out for the rest of the morning, too? I'd planned on coming back anyhow if I hadn't found the notebook yet, so it wasn't like I hadn't been ready to pay out serious money renting the boat anyhow.

I just wish I could remember how much the fine was for a late return. I know it mentioned something about a per day fee after a point but I had no idea how much a full day's fee was including overnight. I had only paid for the dawn to dusk rental plus deposit fees.

Sighing at the thought of my savings account being shrunk, even if just a bit, due to boat fees, I turned towards the now familiar path into the woods.

I'd spent the morning hoping I could find where he was hiding, constantly scanning for any sign of habitation. It wasn't until my stomach was growling under the mid-day sun that I finally stopped searching, ready to turn and head back to the beach. I didn't have enough food left to keep going, leaving me no choice but to return to the town and buy something to eat.

After facing the boatsman and paying whatever overpriced fee he decided I owed him, not that I could complain since I had stayed of my own free will.

"Ah, here is you!" The joyful shout had me nearly screaming in fright at the unexpected sound, turning around to find the one person I had spent so much time searching for. How had he gotten there without me hearing him?

"You! You! Argh! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled before I could manage to calm myself down. Continuing in a more polite manner, I tried to use gestures here and there to show what I wanted to get across, although I am not sure how much he understood even then. "Please, try to get my attention before making so much noise. You scared me."

"Scared?" A quick look of sorrow flashed across his face before it was replaced with a small frown. "Sorry. I careful in next."

His hand raised up to cup my cheek, reminding me once again just how touchy-feely this young man seemed to be. It made me sad how obvious it was that he did not get much socializing if he was this starved for human contact.

"Yes, please be careful next time," I said slowly, watching him study me as I spoke to him.

I smiled at the small nod he gave before repeating my words back to me. I knew he likely wouldn't remember all of them, but every word was a chance for him to expand his vocabulary and if I was going to find out where my book was, I didn't have much choice. All I could do was hope he was a fast learner.

I blushed when my stomach gave a loud growl, telling everything in the area just how hungry I was. I blushed for a totally different reason when I heard his rough laughter filling the air, his eyes bright with joy by the time he finished and looked into my eyes.

"I dinner for you," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me gently towards the trees behind him. "Me follow."

"Dinner? You mean lunch," I said, almost stumbling on a tree root as he pulled me gently against his side before I caught myself and pulled away to continue walking beside him. "The meal for mid-day is called lunch. The evening meal is called dinner. But thank you for offering lunch. Sas efkharisto."

Stopping for a moment, he looked at me intently before sounding out the words. "Lunch... Mid... Day... Mid-day? Lunch, no dinner, mid-day? E mai berdem nos."

Seeing the confusion on his face, I patted his arm and gave in a little bit, not wanting to leave him feeling so lost.

"Meal. Just use meal. It is okay to say meal," I said slowly, resting my hand against his arm finally as I turned and mumbled to myself. "I wish I knew what those words meant. I need a language guide..."

"Meal," he said softly, still looking confused, but at least not so much. "I meal for you?"

Smiling at him again, I shook my head slightly and tried again, hoping I understood correctly myself. "You are offering a meal to me."

"Offering?" He seemed to be tasting the word, he spoke it so slowly, before turning his head and staring at me for a very long moment and opening his mouth once more. "I offering meal to you. Sas d no to g vma mou."

Following him again, I began contemplating bringing something to record him with so I could ask Stelios if he would be willing to translate some of his words for me. At the very least, I should try writing some of them down in a notebook. Of course, I would need to buy a new one if I planned to do so.

I missed my journal so much at that moment.

With wide eyes, I looked at what lay almost hidden within the tiny clearing, the air filled with the smell of fish cooking slowly over the smoldering fire lying within the circle of stones. From the looks of it, he must have caught them early this morning and been slowly cooking them over the fire ever since then, similar to how I had seen once when I was a child watching a video showing how natives used to cook their catches so they lasted for days instead of just one simple meal.

This must be what he planned to eat over the next few days, if not longer. Just thinking that had me saddened for how limited his diet must be, solidifying the thought in my mind that I really needed to bring more food with me as soon as I had a chance to do so. Preferably things that would keep for a while, so he could enjoy them even if I was not there with him, but also simple treats he might not have had before.

Smiling at the young man as he handed me one of the fish, I sat down on the fallen log that appeared to have been dragged here for this very purpose and pulled a small bite of the delicate meat from the stick it had been cooking on. The flavor was amazing, smokey but still lush with the juices that had not yet been cooked out of the fish in the process of slow cooking it for storing. I could taste the saltiness of the ocean underneath the mild flavor of the fish itself.

"Thank you so much! This tastes so good," I smiled up at the young man across from me before frowning for a moment when I realized we still didn't know each others' names. Tapping myself on the chest, I spoke. "My name is Grace. I am Grace."

Meeting his green and gold stare, I waited patiently for his reaction, hoping that he understood me and was willing to tell me his own name because, at this point, I was burning with curiosity. After a few minutes of hearing him mumble my name in his deeply accented voice, he finally turned to me and tapped me on the shoulder, my name once more coming from his mouth.

Hearing him speak it so clearly, however, had me blushing slightly at how exotic he made my name sound. I'd never heard it said like that, turning the simple word into something that flowed like honey from his lips. It took me a moment to realize he was staring at me, waiting to see if he had said it correctly, and all I could do was nod my head mutely while hoping he did not think me a fool for blushing over a simple word.

I blushed even more at the satisfied look he gave me upon finding he had said my name right, not needing any correction. Much like a cat that had caught a bird and now sat with a full belly under the sun's warmth.

Seeing him bring his hand to his own chest, I waiting in anticipation for him to open his mouth, the sun shining gently onto the same bracelet I'd seen him wearing yesterday.

"I am..." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I am Medein. Medein," he said it more slowly the second time, watching me closely as he waited for me to repeat his name.

Hesitating for a moment, my head bowed as I rolled the name over in my head in an attempt to catch all the sounds, I didn't notice him move closer. I looked up when he softly spoke his name, his breath caressing my cheek he was so close, breaking his name down into parts so I could hear how it was to be pronounced. The only real challenge came in not being distracted by how close he was, his body heat warming my skin.

"Me-Medein?" I blushed as I stuttered out his name, uncomfortable with how near he was. It was only after I spoke that he finally pulled back, a smile lighting up his face as he sat down once more.

"Try more," his voice carried clearly as he met my eyes once more.

"I will try again," I spoke, fidgeting as his eyes moved to my lips as if to see how his name looked coming from them.

Feeling my face grow warm, I shifted my eyes away from him, looking at the vividly green leaves on the trees surrounding us as the birds called softly to each other. I breathed in, smelling the fish that was still slowly roasting next to us, the underlying saltiness of the ocean still present in the air. Thinking of all the things I had experienced on this island, I smiled before clearing my throat gently. Looking back towards Medein, I tried to keep from blushing any further, taking a breath and parting my lips once more.

"Medein. Thank you Medein for this meal. Thank you for bringing me here with you, for spending time with me and making me feel like I am welcome here. I thank you for accepting me as I am from the beginning. Most of all, thank you for making me feel like I am still alive and part of humanity," this time it was me who slipped off my seat, moving forward before I knelt in front of the confused looking male before pulling him close to me and just holding him.

I didn't care if he understood me, if he realized how much it meant to me that he had accepted me so easily each time he saw me. He hadn't flinched once in all this time, seeing the scars that trailed over my skin, always looking at me instead like I was unblemished.

He made me feel... beautiful.

* * *

He was unsure of what all the words were that spilled from her lips, not even caring about any of them beyond the sound of his name being said by another for the first time in centuries. It was as exquisite as drinking the nectar of the gods, sending his heart racing.

Seeing her moving closer to him had confusion filling him, not sure why she would bring herself near to him after he had seen how much she blushed when he teased her by drawing close to her side. Ahh, it was such a delight to see her reactions to him, her cheeks alight with shy blushing, lips curving into a smile when he spoke the correct words in her people's tongue. Even more delightful, however, was the sweet scent that seemed to follow her everywhere, finding it oddly relaxing compared to the stink that most humans who dared set foot on his island had.

It was the feeling of her arms wrapping around him that stunned him, her scent surrounding him as the feel of her body seemed to suddenly heat him like he was basking under the sun itself. Unlike previous touches from her, this one felt... different from the rest.

Without even thinking about it, he found himself reaching his own arms around her, pulling her closer to him like he once would have held _her_. However, _she_ had never felt as soft as this female, as Grace did. It was interesting, thinking about how the thin scars tracing her body made the softness of her skin even more apparent to him. He took in how her hair brushed gently against his lips as he lowered his head slightly, breathing in her scent as his eyes closed, his mind quieting as he felt the familiar calm wash over him.

It was only when he felt her start pulling away that he realized just how pleasant it was, having someone he could be close to, someone who didn't call him a monster or scream in fear. Someone he could gaze upon and not watch turn to stone.

Allowing her to return to her seat across from him, he rubbed his arm where the bracelet chaffed lightly against his skin. He would have to return soon and let it finish charging, but he had been eager to see her before she left the island. The thought returning to him so quickly, he returned his attention to the present and tried to make himself understood in the rough tongue her people spoke.

"You go? You back?" Oh, how he loathed how much he didn't know, wishing he had paid more attention to the words he'd heard in the past, rather than just listening out of mindless boredom.

He wanted to be able to speak with her freely, not having to search his mind for the few fragments he'd managed to figure out from repeated use by those he'd mostly hid from. Of course, it would be just as good if she could learn his tongue, the idea of hearing proper Greek spill like the finest wine from her lips causing his own cheeks to warm. The very idea of it was tantalizing and he almost missed what she said in return.

"Go? Oh, yes! I should go back soon, but I will return again! I promise, I will come back again tomorrow," her lips curved up into a gentle smile as she spoke.

He didn't understand all the words, but Medein somehow understood he need not worry. She would be back soon. She wouldn't leave him as easily as the other had. Grace would return.

She had to.


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to explain my absence to Stelios when I found out he had been looking for me most of yesterday while I was on the island with Medein. I could barely even keep my thoughts straight right now, my mind constantly shifting back to memories of a sun-warmed hand resting on my cheek before moving to gently push the small boat free of the island's sand.

Stelios had been the last thing on my mind for hours now. We hadn't been scheduled to meet up again until tomorrow morning. It was only when I got back to the inn and found out that he had come looking for me since yesterday afternoon that had me suddenly wondering if something was wrong. The guilt that came with thinking I might have worried the man, not having thought to leave a message for just in case, had me quickly shoving my things in my room before I went looking for the man.

I could only hope that everything was okay and I was just worrying too much.

Giving Stelios a relieved hug, I assured him that I was alright and I hadn't changed my mind about hiring his services as my boatsman. I should have expected that he would hear about me hiring another boat yesterday morning, but I hadn't even thought about it, nor about what he might think it meant.

For him to have worried that I didn't want his services any longer had me quickly shooting that thought out of his mind with almost frantic explanations of just how close I had come to wrecking the boat I had rented on the way back. I had barely noticed the rocks sticking out of the water at one point until it was almost too late to turn. I was most assuredly not meant to pilot a boat by any means.

I was barely able to sit in the driver's seat of a car these days, only forcing myself to do so because I didn't want to burn through my money taking taxis everywhere when I could spend it on more enjoyable things like this trip or my new home. The idea of what could happen if I screwed up again had me feeling stressed every time I got into a car, my back and neck aching by the time I got where I was going. I walked whenever I could and saved the driving for when I absolutely had to.

Maybe that is what I liked about cities like this one. Everything you could need was in walking distance and to explore the islands, there seemed to be plenty of sailors willing to take you out for some extra pay. That and wrecking a small boat would usually only mean you hit a rock or some such thing in the water. Rarely would it involve another boat, keeping the suffering to yourself most of the time.

Of course, most of these thoughts I kept to myself, simply telling Stelios that he was far more able than I when it came to steering a boat and that I had no plans to continue this journey without him. He was valuable to me, both as my boatsman and as my friend.

That was why I felt a twinge of guilt for not telling him about Medein being on that island, but I couldn't take a chance that he would either stop bringing me to that island or he would find out about the things written in my notebook. Things I did not want anyone to ever read, especially a friend I treasured so much.

We decided to spend part of the day together, sharing lunch before wandering the city while Stelios pointed out places he thought I might be interested in and told me what changes had been made during his lifetime. Not that many changes took place here outside of maybe new curtains or the parents retiring and their children taking over a business. He talked about who married who, which child ran off for a scandalous relationship (usually with a foreigner) and what children grew up and made a place even more successful than it had been.

For dinner, we ended up going back to Stelios' home and shared the meal with one of his sister's children who had no family of her own to care for and instead would come cook for him from time to time. The food was less touristy than what I had been served so far, a definite adventure for my taste buds, but I enjoyed every bite of it.

Of course, since this was a coastal town, most of the dishes on the table included fish or other seafaring creatures, but there were also other things like the plate of bread and homemade cheese or the stuffed grape leaves piled in the center of the table. I couldn't help taking a second helping of those after trying one, the taste of the herbs and rice hidden within almost causing me to melt in my seat.

The only thing that kept this meal from being perfect was how often his neice was caught staring at my face, although I never said a thing when our eyes met over the table. The casual talk would pause for a moment before Stelios would attempt to bring it back, mentioning one of the many fishing ventures he made into the waters, wanting to make sure that he was not overfishing the closer waters along the shore. It took a while before the rest caught on and started following suit, but at least it finally did and helped to ensure the fish had safe territory to recover their numbers.

The many memories he shared did help keep things from getting too uncomfortable, but I was not able to gain that casual ease I had attained in my time with just him. It felt like I was starting all over again, only this time it was a woman and I knew from experience how easily another woman could pick a person apart if they felt like it. After all, I had seen it happen enough back in my school days, all the way to college where I had only managed to avoid it because of Tomas. Tomas...

The night ended shortly after the first tear trailed down my cheek, Stelios walking me back to my hotel as he asked if it was because of his niece that I was crying. Assured that it was not caused by her but simply painful memories, I told him I would get some sleep and be ready to go to the island come morning.

Even if Medein hadn't been waiting for me, I needed the peacefulness that the island held for me. 


	8. Chapter 8

I was quietly relieved to see that Medein was not waiting on the beach for me, worried that Stelios might spot him and turn the boat around before I could even set foot on the sand. Instead, I was almost to the first of those still creepy statues before I felt arms reach around me from behind, barely able to keep myself from letting out a scream of fright. The moment I realized who it was, such an obvious thing given he was the only person living on this island, I felt my body go limp with relief.

"Medein, please don't startle me like that," I said softly as I slowly turned around, gently pulling his arms away from my sides while retaining a gentle grip on his hands.

"You come back," he slowly spoke, a relieved smile on his lips as he looked at me, almost like he expected me to vanish before his eyes. Seeing the look in his eyes, I wondered just what someone had done that he seemed to have expected me to leave him here alone. Who had hurt him like that and for what reason? Perhaps that was why he stayed on this island, away from everyone else?

Bringing a hand slowly up to rest on his cheek, I looked up and met his eyes steadily before speaking again. I could only hope he understood enough of what I said to relax. "Of course I came back. I told you I would return to you and I keep my word."

The smile he gave me this time reassured me that he did indeed understand enough of what I told him. Maybe not everything I had said, but enough to remove the doubt from his eyes. Perhaps the time I had spent talking to him had been helping more than I had thought.

With a smile, I pulled the backpack off of my shoulders, smiling excitedly as I began pulling out a good sized picture book I had found. Time to start putting names to more of the world for him, names that would allow us to understand each other more, and maybe I could get him to teach me some of his words as well!

Opening the book, I enjoyed how wide his eyes got as I flipped a few pages and pointed to the object pictured.

"Medein, this is a house. House. It is similar to the one I will be living in when I go back home. What is your word for house?"

We had been so engrossed in the picture book that we had almost missed lunch, finally pulling the food out when our stomachs had both made it clearly known that they were ready to eat even if we were not. The laughter we had shared at that point had been enjoyable, leaving us both smiling.

I was left realizing yet again just how handsome Medein looked with a smile on his face. And surprised that it was once more aimed at me.

For some reason, the simple lunch I had packed that morning tasted better than I'd expected it to.

Looking over at her, the male was still a little surprised at how quickly she had returned to the island, having expected at least a few more days to pass. After all, the other one had always taken several days at best before returning to his side, usually at least a little reluctantly. Especially towards the end, right before she had stopped coming back. To see the young woman before him seeming so happy to see him again had been a pleasant experience, bringing an enjoyable warmth to his chest each time she smiled over at him.

Even now, her smiling face caused him to smile back in return, his lips curving upward as he pulled the book of pictures towards him again. He was more than ready to see more of the wonders the world held after all these centuries of being trapped on this island.

Flipping to a page near the front of the book, he looked down in awe at the image before him, barely able to tear his gaze away long enough to glance at Grace questioningly before turning back again to the picture he'd found.

"What?" His question hung in the air as he waited for her to begin talking, trying to find the right words to describe to him what the image was in all it's vividly colored glory. What was this amazing thing he was seeing?

"Fireworks. Those are fireworks. They are made mostly from gunpowder and are used to celebrate holidays and sometimes birthdays or other days of importance. Here, let me show you," she said with a smile, reaching into her backpack again as she brought out the thing she called a 'cah-mu-rah' or some such name.

Medein watched as he mulled over some of the confusing words she had used, wondering what this 'gun-pow-dar' was and how it made the colorful sky fire shown in the image the book held. And what was a 'hall-uh-day'? Where they similar to the festivals he'd seen the Greek people celebrate in the past? Or was it some kind of wedding? He'd heard nobles would bring interesting things in for weddings, and he had to admit that these fireworks seemed interesting indeed.

Fiddling with the contraption for a bit, Grace finally turned it around and showed Medein a flat dark surface moments before it seemed to explode into color. He watched in stunned silence as lights burst across the screen, raining down to the bottom of the device before vanishing without a trace.

Before long, he was reaching out and cupping her hands, bringing them (and thus the device) closer to him as he watched in fascination. When the fireworks finally ended, he let out a sigh of disappointment, not ready to have the strange device stop sharing the images with him.

How amazing it was that humans had come so far, able to trap such things inside their small boxes.

The sound of gentle laughter had him turning his head towards Grace, his eyes widening yet again at the sight before him. In all his time on Earth, never had he seen anything as beautiful to him as the one he saw now, the sun shining down and highlighting her hair like spun silk, tracing gently over her scars like they were something to be treasured rather than hidden away, and lighting up her eyes like they held the very sun within them.

Right now, even _she_ couldn't hold a candle to the beauty before him, not even when _she_ had worn gowns of silk with jewels spilling from her neck and wrists, her hair cascading down her back after it finally grew back after she'd cut it so short. She might have been lovely to look upon, but she had lacked something that Grace seemed to be so filled with it was spilling over, filling the very air around her with a vibrancy that spoke of life, energy, and a promise for something great, even if he could still see that little bit of brokenness that was inside of her.

The broken part that had first made him start paying closer attention to her, trying to figure out why it was there. He still did not have enough words to understand the things she mumbled about when she thought he wasn't listening, nor the things she had cried out during the times she slept on the island, few though those were. Just as he lacked the words to ask her about it. But he was determined now that he would learn the words he needed.

As well as the words to tell her how beautiful he was coming to find her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Of course I'm sure! There are still so many parts of the island I haven't seen yet and I'm having lots of fun exploring. Besides, Stelios, that island is so quiet and peaceful. So yes, I am absolutely certain I want to keep going back there for now. You're still willing to take me, aren't you?" I gave Stelios an uncertain look as I asked my own question of him, suddenly unsure if I was asking too much of the man by requesting he drop me off at the same island day after day.

Were the daily trips to and from the island interfering with his own plans for the day, even though he was only required to be here for the drop-offs and pick-ups at this point? Or was it becoming boring or perhaps troublesome coming to this same island each day? Oh! What if he had gotten in trouble for taking me to that island, even if it wasn't strictly forbidden to bring people there?

Before my thoughts could become even more frantic and worried, I was brought back to reality by the deep, gravelly laughter of said man, his hands brought up and waving at me in a calming motion. Soon, I understood that he was simply worried I was holding myself to the one island simply because of the solitude I found there, happy that I was having a good time exploring.

I still had not mentioned Medein to Stelios, but by now it was more because Medein had started feeling like some kind of almost hidden treasure on the island that only I knew about. I understood that at some point I would need to tell someone about him, but right now I couldn't help feeling like keeping him to myself for a little bit longer.

After all, once others knew about him, I doubted I would be able to see him again since I was sure he would be taken someplace far away while they figured out who he was and how he had gotten there. I didn't even want to think about all the medical tests and treatments they would likely force upon him to make sure he was at full health, although anyone with eyes could see he was very fit and healthy.

* * *

"Medein, I'm back! I brought you a surprise," I called out as I walked past yet another of the worn and weathered statues along the pathway that wound its way towards the heart of the island. Usually, by this time Medein would have made his way to me, be it by stepping out from the trees in front of me or coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around me.

After all, it's what he had done nearly every time I had come to the island for the past several days. At least he had learned to make some kind of sound when choosing the second option, even if I had a feeling he was starting to enjoy the shocked look I made if I didn't hear him.

"Medein?" I felt my heart start to race with worry, wondering if he was hurt and unable to come to me. The thought had my pace picking up, my arms wrapping tighter around the small wrapped bundle I carried.

Still not hearing or seeing any sign of the male, I found myself nearly running down the path, soon past the areas I was more familiar with. My worry made the forest seem darker, the statues that dotted the path appearing almost frightening now as the expressions on their face flashed by out of the corners of my eyes. At least, what ones had faces, some appearing to have been broken off.

The small part of my mind not focused on finding Medein gave a quiet whisper about vandalization being an issue around the world, especially where tourists failed to show respect where it was due.

* * *

I sank to my knees when I finally found him, his eyes growing wide as he watched the tears of relief begin rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry more when I suddenly felt his fingers gently brushing away my tears, more quickly replacing them as a few hiccups slipped their way between the gentle sobs I couldn't hold in anymore.

I hadn't realized just how much this man had come to mean to me until I couldn't find him as I searched for so long, the sun already starting to sink in the sky as midday had come and gone some time ago. When had he built himself such an important place in my life? When did I become so attached to him that I would panic so easily, so much, if I couldn't find him as easily as I used to?

Feeling his arms wrap around me as he knelt on the ground before me, I hugged him tightly back, listening to the softly whispered words he spoke, even if I couldn't understand a word of them. My mind was far too scrambled to make out what words I might have recognized, just enjoying the sound of his voice after having searched for so many hours for him.

Slowly, my heartbeat calmed from its frantic pace, warmth replacing the worry that had once filled my chest.

* * *

 _He would have cursed the gods if he thought it would do any good, but they had stopped listening to him long ago, focusing their attention on those who were still free to spread_ word _of their chosen god or goddess. As well as those who were favored by said gods and goddesses, even if it was shown by helping keep them hidden from human perception._

 _As for Medein? He had not been favored in a very long time, not since he had cursed the gods and goddesses for allowing him to be trapped on this foul island. Although, lately he had been feeling more blessed than cursed, enjoying the feeling of warmth that he felt as he watched smiles appearing on Grace_ s lips _more frequently and how she seemed to feel more at ease around him._

 _But now, seeing how the tears rolled down her cheeks, he could barely keep his anger hidden inside as he whispered gently to her all the words he wished she could_ understand, _if only he knew her tongue better. Inside his mind, however, he cursed and raged at how much longer it had taken the charmed item to replenish itself._

 _Honestly, he was unsure whether it was because of the frequent use he was putting the item_ through _, that the band of metal was weakening finally, or if one of the gods or goddesses had decided they were offended that he was no longer suffering enough for their twisted pleasure._

 _Whatever it was, he had to find a way to fix the issue. He refused to watch the one he cherished cry again like this. Not over him, not if he could help it. He had to somehow strengthen the magic that filled the faintly etched metal band._

 _That or find the words, and the courage, to tell her who and what he really was. And pray she_ didn _t abandon him as easily as Percia had in the end._


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't decide whether I was feeling more happy or scared right now, carefully leading the male along the sandy shore of the island he called home, his eyes closed tightly from the moment I had asked him to trust me. I wanted to show him something I felt he must not have seen in years, if not even longer, and I wanted it to be a surprise. That he trusted me enough to allow me to lead him like this left me both delighted and worried.

Ever since a few days ago when he had found me crying as I had searched for him, he had seemed willing to do just about anything I had asked of him, so long as he understood what I was asking. I had quickly learned to be careful in what I said around him, especially since he seemed like he would bring me the moon if I but asked it of him.

It just made me realize all over again just how innocent he seemed concerning so many things, creating an even bigger desire to do something for him that I had started to feel I should have done far earlier than this. So it was that I found myself carefully leading him closer and closer to the water's edge. It was only when his footing was suddenly placed upon an unsteady surface that he froze, refusing to move for a moment before he took another careful step forward.

I was happy to see the tiny smile on his face grow into a vision of delight, a hint of something else vanishing as fast as it had appeared. Stepping into the small boat I had talked Stelios into helping me pick out just for today, one that I could at least somewhat steer by myself even if I did not feel comfortable about it, I sat Medein down gently and carefully raised the anchor before I began steering us towards the now familiar town.

I never noticed the wince of pain from Medein as we grew further and further from his island, my back turned to him as he rubbed his wrist where the bracelet rested against his skin. Neither did I notice the area burn red for a moment before fading back into the usual bronzed tone he had.

* * *

I'd managed to keep him from slipping off the blindfold until we were almost within sight of the coastal town, bribing him with the snacks that I knew he favored among the ones I had let him sample over the past weeks. It was only after the boat came to a relative halt upon the gentle waves of the water that I turned around fully, no longer simply taking small peeks over my shoulder to check on him, carefully stepping close enough to reach out and run my fingers through his hair before gently untying the strip of dark cloth I had used.

I blushed when he stopped one of my hands from moving back to my side, cupping it gently against his cheek before he slowly opened his eyes and stared at me for several seconds before moving his eyes to take in the world around us. I was unable to look away from him as I took in the awe that filled his golden-green gaze, his breath catching as he looked at the island I had been steering us towards since we had left Medein's familiar home.

When his eyes came back to meet mine, I found my own breath stolen away by the mix of adoration and gratitude that seemed to fill his gaze, his lips turned upward into a warm smile. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as I looked down at the man who, for all I know, might have lived his entire life on that one island. Or at least enough of it not to remember anyplace else, a thought that filled me with sadness when I thought of all the things he had missed out on in life thus far.

Yes, it was for the best that I was bringing him to the mainland, even if it meant he might be taken away from me all too soon.

But not until I had shown him as much as I could of the world he'd been denied.

* * *

 _Somehow, she had done it. Grace had found a way to remove him from the island, even if he could still feel the curse trying to take hold again, muted and angry as it fought against whatever she had done. He could even feel it trying to attack the bracelet earlier on, luckily failing in destroying the charms it carried within the enchanted metal._

 _The way the sun reflected upon the water that surrounded us on all sides had enchanted him for a moment, not having seen such a sight in far too long, but it still failed to show even half the radiance that_ _ _Grace_ held within her gentle eyes. And now she had given him yet another reason to shower her with even more affection, as he had not even had to ask her to free him before she made the attempt._

 _He wasn't even sure if she knew what she was doing at the time, but it did not change the fact that she had succeeded in removing him from the island, something that he had been unable to do on his own even once during the past centuries of his imprisonment._

 _Smiling at her once again, he slowly turned his head to nuzzle against the palm of her hand, pressing his lips gently against the soft skin of the one he cherished so much. Truly,_ _ _Grace_ was a treasure beyond anything he had ever known before and he planned to keep her safe for as long as he drew breath._

 _Even if it meant he had to fight the very gods to do so._

* * *

 _He could barely believe his eyes, taking in the many changes that almost hid the familiar parts of the town that remained after all this time. Here and there among the buildings could be seen one that had withstood the test of time, even if just in part, or sometimes an old road that trailed an almost familiar path he had been down once upon a time on his way to save the kingdom Percia loved so much._

 _Or rather, save the daughter of the ruler of_ said _kingdom. And once that had been done, Percia had slowly turned her back on Medein, leaving him further and further behind as the distance between them grew. He had remained on the island in solitude once she stopped coming to see him, caught up in a curse that he had no clue how to break._

 _Even now he could remember how betrayed he had felt after he realized Percia was not coming back anymore, months having passed without her visiting him. The chill of the air that season had been nothing in comparison to how cold his heart had felt, realizing that the woman he had come to care for had finally decided he was no longer good enough to spend her time upon, even after everything he had done for her. After everything he had lost and given up in his efforts to save_ those _she cared for._

 _Yet, here before Medein was someone who had obviously already suffered and lost so much but still managed to give so very much to him, a being that had not long ago been an unknown stranger to her. Someone who had given him part of his freedom back without asking anything in return, not even the book that was rightly hers._

 _As he watched the blush spreading over her skin from the affection he gave her, pressing small kisses into the palm of her hand, Medein promised himself that he would give her back her treasured book as soon as he was able to. Even if it did mean going back to that hated island one more time to do so._

 _As long as she came back with him, he was sure he would be able to escape it with her once more._


	11. Chapter 11

I could still feel the heat on my face from how much I'd blushed while Medein had pressed his lips against the palm of my hand, over and over again. Even now, as we slowly wandered our way up and down narrow walkways, I could feel his gaze stray back to me often before something new caught his eye once more.

A part of me wondered how long it would last before he realized he now had the world open to him and with it the chance to find someone else to lavish his affections upon. Someone who was less broken than I. Another part of me prayed to whatever being was listening that I would not lose the happiness I had gained during the time I had spent teaching and learning with Medein, that his eyes and heart would not wander from me.

Yet another part of myself, almost buried during the past several weeks, whispered that I didn't deserve the happiness he brought me.

"Grace, look! What this?!" Medein's voice broke me from my thoughts, my eyes searching out the object that had caught his interest as I took a few steps closer to him, my mind already going into 'teacher mode' as I stood beside him.

My focus on the clock/radio he had pointed out, I didn't notice as he watched my features finally relax again, the tension slowly bleeding from me as my thoughts shifted away from what had been eating at me for the past hour. I failed to catch sight of the way the worry hidden in his eyes began to ease, only barely registering the way one of his hands slipped into my own, his fingers giving a gentle squeeze as if to say "I'm here."

* * *

Lunch passed all too quickly, Medein's soft laughter as he watched a few small children dart around the chairs filling me with warmth. That warmth spread to my cheeks when he turned to look at me, his eyes darting between me and the children before he reached out to trace his fingers over my cheek, my eyes wide as he leaned forward to whisper into my ear, "Someday."

Leaning back, he went back to watching the children play as he took slow bites of his meal, a gentle smile on his face. My own was hidden under my hands as I wondered what he meant by that, unbelieving that it could possibly mean what his actions suggested it did.

I peeked between my fingers just in time to catch his eyes as he glanced at me, the warmth of his gaze filled with something far beyond mere fondness. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes locked, my hands slowly lowered to rest in my lap.

Time seemed to freeze as whispered words filled the air before everything started moving again.

"I love you."

Even if we had only met mere months ago, those words made me realize just how much I had come to care for this man. Whether it was him or I that said them, I didn't know and it didn't seem to matter, because I realized that it was true either way. From the warmth in his gaze to the equal warmth in my heart, I had come to love Medein and he seemed to feel the same way if the joy on his face was anything to go by.

If only part of me was not scared at the thought of being in love again after the heartbreak Tomas had left me with.

* * *

 _He had been trying to find the perfect time to say the words, ever since he'd finally figured them out. He'd spent hours each day contemplating those three simple but oh so powerful words, wondering how she'd react to them, hoping that she would say them back and fearing that perhaps she wouldn't. He'd even gone so far as to pray to the few gods he didn't loath outright, something he never thought he would do again, simply in hopes they might help him gather his courage together._

 _Not even when facing the Titan back before his imprisonment on the island had he felt such fear, his heart shuddering at the thought that Grace might turn him away and refuse his love. But the thought that she might somehow return his love, even if just a little, kept him from falling into despair._

 _However, not once had it crossed his mind that she might be the one to say it first, even if she seemed somewhat startled at hearing the words leave her lips. Medein could only sit in wonder, the joy he felt filling his features as he looked in awe at the female he had fallen so deeply in love with. She seemed so startled, he doubted she even heard his answering words of love._

 _All the more reason to make sure to say them again later, when she was not so lost in her thoughts, though he did hope they were thoughts of him that she dwelled within. It was nice to think that he might be on her mind as much as she was on his._

 _His thoughts stumbled for a moment when he felt a pulse of warmth from the bracelet, acknowledging the fact that he would have to charge it again soon. After all, it seemed either the bracelet did more than he had originally realized or something else was going on._

 _Not one human had turned to stone upon meeting his gaze, after all, and either it was the bracelet at work, a god or goddess playing with him, or somehow it had something to do with his Grace. Although it was odd to think of a human having such power, it was not something he was going to deny after all the things he had seen humans do over the centuries he had been alive._

 _The bracelet gave another pulse of warmth before growing quiet, Medein left in thought over how he would continue to charge it once he left the island for good, leaving behind the heavy pedestal it rested on when not in use. After all, if the bracelet is what kept Grace safe from his gaze, he couldn't let the thing remain uncharged for long without risking her safety._

 _Either he had to find another way to charge it or he needed a new way to keep her safe from his gaze. After all, until he knew for certain if it was or was not the bracelet, he couldn't take any chances. And he was not about to use her as a way to test which theory was correct._


	12. Chapter 12

Medein watched closely as Grace skillfully wove her way through the crowds, frowning at the people who stopped to stare at her bared face before the offending person caught his angry glare and scurried away in fear. How dare they treat his Grace like some kind of curiosity they could whisper about behind their hands!

It was only because he was afraid of her reaction that kept him from punishing the transgressors right then and there. He would have been happy to test his theories about his gaze upon them if he didn't have his concerns about his beloved. That and a small fear he would lose her in the crowds that seemed ready to swallow the two of them up at any moment.

Taking a moment to memorize the faces of some of the louder whisperers, Medein hurried to catch up to Grace, one arm moving to wrap around her waist as he pulled her close to his side. Pressing his lips to her cheek as they moved towards the docks, he softly whispered the words he'd been waiting so long for her to hear from his lips.

"I love you, Grace. Forever."

The blush on her face was worth hearing the whispers around them grow louder as they passed, a pleased smile winning the battle against the frown that the crowd almost brought to his face.

How was it possible that his beautiful Grace had come from such an unpleasant species? It didn't even seem that time had helped them to improve their behavior. If anything, they seemed almost worse than they had been the last time he set foot on Greek shores.

He would have to watch closely to make sure none of them tarnished his loved one's perfection with their ill-mannered ways.

Catching sight of Medein again out of the corner of my eye, I began nibbling my lips in worry, seeing the frown on his face before he could hide it from me. I was unsure what had him so upset, but I would guess it had to do with all the people who kept staring at us, at me.

Even though he had just said once again that he loved me, I worried that he would grow tired of the constant staring. After all, he had lived in seclusion for so long, I am sure the crowds were not a comfortable thing for him to deal with as it was. The whispers that trailed behind us were just one more thing that must be bothering him.

I began walking a little faster towards the docks, thankful we were only a few more minutes away from arriving at our destination, the smell of the ocean waters filling my lungs with every breath I took. It was the gentle pull around my waist that slowed me back down, my head turning as I met Medein's gaze and saw worry in his eyes.

"You okay?" His gentle voice washed over me as he lifted the hand not holding me close, his fingers trailing over the skin of my cheek as if I might break should he apply any pressure.

His slightly roughened fingertips slowly brushed across my lips as I wondered what to tell this man. How do you tell the one you had fallen for that you feared they would leave you, that you were ashamed of how people were looking at him just for being with you, that you felt you weren't good enough to deserve them? How do you tell someone that they had come to mean everything to you, regardless of whether or not you deserved their love?

Not knowing the answer, I did the next best thing I could think of and took a deep, calming breath before responding to his simple question.

"I'll be fine as long as you are with me," I said, barely able to speak at how intense his gaze had become during my silence.

Somehow, my words didn't feel like a lie.

The bracelet burned once more as he stepped back onto his island what felt like both mere moments and yet also like hours later, the water sloshing against the boat's sides as he climbed carefully over its sides.

Medein could only hope that this would be the last night he spent on these particular shores, the island leaving a foul taste in his mouth as he breathed in the energy-filled air. It was only the presence of Grace that kept him from raging at whatever deity happened to be listening, his hope that she could free him once more keeping the anger at bay.

Gently taking her hand, he began to lead her in the direction of his home, if you could call the cave such a thing. Over the years it had failed to ever feel like anything more than a prison, once he'd realized he was trapped so completely on this island. Especially once Percia had vanished from his life, abandoning him here to be at the mercy of whatever the gods had planned for him.

But now he had Grace and she hadn't left him! No, not his Grace! She had instead done what had once felt impossible. She had rescued him from his doomed fate and taken him from the island with her! And for that, he would do anything for her, anything at all! All she had to do was ask and he would ensure she received everything she wanted and more, with a smile of love and gratitude on his face.

Oh how very deeply he had fallen for her, his wonderful, kind, giving Grace. And he would continue to fall for her until the world and even time itself was no more than a distant memory for him. Which brought to him the thought of how to ensure she would still be at his side in that far distant future.

There were only so many ways to cheat death, after all, and he needed to make sure he picked the right one for his beloved to use. Without the gods finding out and ruining his chance to make her immortal, as they were always jealous of others gaining immortality. As if they even deserved their unending lives.

If anyone deserved such a gift, it was his beloved Grace, who brought light to this otherwise dark world.

Even if he had to kill one of the gods to attain it for her. In fact, he would happily wipe them all out, if that is what it took to keep her forever at his side. Let the gods feel his wrath for once, as he stole the nectar of immortality from their very lips! 


	13. Chapter 13

I hadn't thought about how it might affect Medein to set foot on that island again, watching as his body grew tenser with each step he took after departing the boat for shore. It almost hurt to watch the distaste spread across his face, as his lips had already lost his gentle smile to a scowl long before we had even left the docks of the now distant town.

I was growing worried about how this return, no matter how temporary, could cause him more harm than if I had never taken him from his home in the first place. Should I have refused to bring him back? Would it have been so bad to just tell him to forget whatever he needed to grab from here? To offer to replace whatever it was he came back for? After all, nothing this island held could be worth more than his happiness.

I had come to a similar realization myself just recently when I had finally realized I was no longer coming to meet Medein in hopes of getting back my book, but rather simply because I was enjoying the time I spent with him. I no longer fretted over whether or not he would ever return my journal, not caring if he even had it anymore or not.

I had even gotten around to replacing it with a new journal, filled with the things I had discovered about and because of the young man I had met. It was full of thoughts about how he had gotten stuck on the island, the words I had taught him and that he had taught me, of descriptions and drawings of the hidden places of the island like the small clearing where he had fed me that first meal of fish and even part of the pathway that was lined with broken statues.

The new journal had slowly become filled with things that had come to mean so much more to me than the previous one had, brighter and happier thoughts and events from these past several weeks, until I had realized that I was finally healing from the wounds that were not visible from the surface.

But now I worried about the invisible wounds that returning to this place might be causing the man who had helped me heal from my own. And I cursed when I noticed the pain in his eyes appear and grow as we traveled further inland, the forest seeming darker and more oppressive with every step we took. The once sheltering branches of the trees suddenly appeared to loom over us, as if reaching out to capture us within their grasp.

I almost let out a scream when I felt a hand on my shoulder, jumping in place before realizing it was Medein when I saw his worried face come into focus in front of me. Pulling me against his chest, I could barely hear anything over the pounding of his heart, his hand stroking my hair slowly as he spoke gently to me as if afraid that I would run off if he was any louder.

It might be silly, but he made me feel safe in his arms. If only it could be so easy to help him feel better while we were on this island.

* * *

Medein _held his beloved gently, wishing he could banish whatever thoughts brought those dark looks to her eyes. If only it was as simple as turning them to stone and crushing them, but how do you turn a thought to stone? Instead, all he could do was offer whatever comfort she gained from his hand running through her hair, his voice whispering to her as he oh so carefully held her in his arms._

 _If only he could protect her from her own thoughts as easily as he could protect her from those who would fling cruel words at her behind her back. Even if he'd had to wait for her to busy herself with packing for the trip back here to the island before slipping away and hunting each of the foolish humans down. He'd enjoyed crushing their stone bodies under his raging fists after he'd led each of the poison-tongued snakes away from the crowds they hid in._

 _It had been simple once he'd removed the bracelet after he'd ensured the quiet solitude of the alley's they had followed him into, the women hoping to seduce him while the men had been hoping to beat him and leave him bruised and battered in the alleyway._

 _He'd thus been able to test a few of his theories about the bracelet and its effect on his gaze, but he still had a few he was unable to test, unwilling to endanger his Grace just to gain his answers. Nevertheless, he was sure that somehow the results would be different if he removed the bracelet around her._

 _Because he was still sure that somehow Grace was at the center of it all. Just as sure as he was about his desire to spend forever at her side, taking each day as a chance to prove again and again to her just how much he loved her, to shower her with the secret treasures of the world. He wanted to gift her with things previously enjoyed only by the gods, priceless wonders that in his eyes still paled in comparison to even just one of Grace's smiles._

 _He would do anything to be able to see those smiles grace her lips for centuries to come. And he would protect her happiness with everything he was, even if it meant he would have to turn the rest of the world to stone one fool at a time, be they a man or a god. For even the gods themselves would not be safe from his wrath if they tried to bring her harm._

 _And the same would go for those who tried to take her from him._

* * *

 _The unease within his eyes was thankfully hidden from her view as he saw the entrance to his home, broken statues filling the area, a reminder of how many times he had grown bored enough with his prey to allow them to wander so close to his dwelling. Not that any of them had gotten past the threshold to enter inside. He wouldn't allow such filth to dirty his home, even if he'd hated the island with a passion._

 _But now, he worried that instead, it would be his home that dirtied Grace. How could he not feel so, knowing that the greatest strength of the curse lay within his cavern home, the place he had spent so many centuries cursing the gods and goddesses who had abandoned him here? Where he had howled in pain as he realized how he'd been betrayed, left to rot for eternity, even_ more _alone than he'd been before Percia had lured him from the small temple he'd called home._

 _Even though he knew he had to go within to gather what he could from his home, he worried that she might see it and be disgusted by how he'd lived before she'd come. He worried she would start to see him as Percia had, even though in his heart he knew she would not abandon him like the other had._

 _And he cursed the gods for the doubt that he was sure they had planted inside his mind, ignoring the flare of heat from the bracelet._


	14. Chapter 14

Stepping slowly into the entrance to Medein's home, I gazed around in awe at the relics that were placed seemingly at random along the tunnel of the cave. It was like seeing the room of a child that had somehow gotten ahold of priceless artifacts and, not knowing their true value, had simply placed them about as they found a surface.

Glancing at Medein out of the corner of my eye, I slowly reached out towards one of the dust-covered pots that sat upon a part of the wall that curved outward, making a natural ledge of sorts. When I heard no sounds of protest from behind me, I carefully ran my fingers over the surface, wiping away some of the dust to see the intricate designs still unfaded by time. It was something one would expect to see in a museum collection, rather than someplace collecting dust and seemingly forgotten by its owner.

Pulling my hand back, I looked around at the other pieces that were haphazardly placed about the gently curving tunnel of the cave, soon walking further into the torchlit shadows in search of more such treasures. It was exciting to think that I might be the first person besides Medien to see them all in who knows how long. I barely even noticed when my feet stepped into a thin layer of cool water upon the floor, my eyes focused on the sights ahead of me as I gasped in shock.

* * *

 _Medein felt dread fill him at the sound of her quick intake of breath, his heart feeling suddenly heavy in his chest. He'd been so hopeful thus far, enjoying her childlike wonder at the simple items he'd placed within his 'home' back when he hadn't realized it would be his prison._

 _He'd moved some pieces about over the centuries, but many had ended up unused and forgotten until he saw her fingers skim their surface or followed her eyes to see where she was looking when she grew still for a time. It was almost like looking at some of them for the first time, seeing the symbols and portraits anew as he tried to imagine how they must look to Grace compared to all the wondrous things she saw every day in her life. And yet, he didn't think she looked down on any of it, seeing the awe in her gaze as her eyes flickered about the area, watching her practically dance about from one wall to the other as she reached out for the next piece she found._

 _But now, now he withered inside at her finally finding the place he spent so much time cursing the gods for abandoning him here. Cursing Percia for leaving him behind and forgetting her promise to return again. Cursing her for remaining human, for staying so fragile against the world and against time. Cursing her for abandoning him for another, even if he'd always known it would happen._

 _Slowly closing his eyes so as not to see Grace's face once she'd finished taking in the room with its shattered pieces of pottery from the early days when the pain of entrapment was still fresh, the pile of faded rags that served as a bed after the original feather-filled mattress had finally rotted away, and the never-to-be-forgotten marks upon the walls where he'd tried to claw his way through to the surface when he'd lost himself in madness for a time, completely forgetting the tunnel out that had at the time been hidden by a mere curtain of cloth. It was a shameful reminder of how much he had grown used to Percia's company, that he would be so easily blinded to the world around him after too many years alone._

 _Medein's train of thought was completely derailed when suddenly his hand was grabbed by warm fingers that gently curved about his own before pulling him further into the room, his eyes opening in shock to see Grace's eyes transfixed upon the one area untouched by both his past rages and the dust that coated almost everything else._

 _Slowly following her careful steps, breath held as he waited to see her reaction to the gently carved statues that were placed in the painstakingly chiseled out alcove, it was all he could do to keep his eyes from constantly flickering to the altar that rested beside them. Every time he looked at it, even if just for a moment, he felt the warmth of the bracelet remind him that he needed to charge it before the remaining time he had was up and his borrowed disguise of humanity was lost._

 _He wasn't ready for Grace to find out the truth about him. Not now. Not like this._

* * *

The statues stood side by side, a work of art beyond any I had seen before. I could only imagine the endless amount of time spent lovingly crafting them, painstakingly adding every detail to the unusual pair. Not so much who the pairing seemed to be, but rather the unusual take upon the legendary duo, for who had not heard of Medusa and Percius?

However, it seemed that whoever the artist was, they had swapped genders between the two, as well as taking the well-known combatants and placing them peacefully beside each other. They had the look of friends rather than enemies, as well as making Medusa look anything but horrifying.

In fact, the statue looked strikingly familiar. Turning to look behind me, I found my gaze switching back and forth between statue and person as my mouth opened in wonder.

"Did you make these, Medein?"


	15. Chapter 15

The sudden shy nod as he blushed took me by surprise, not expecting him to act so bashfully at having this remarkable talent acknowledged. Turning away from the statues for a moment, I cupped my hand against his cheek and met his eyes with a smile.

"You shouldn't be so shy about your abilities. It takes honest skill, effort, and a fair dose of natural talent to create something this amazing. Although, I must admit... I have never seen anyone portray Medusa and Perseus quite like this before," I spoke slowly, hoping that he understood more of my words than he didn't, or at least that he understood the feeling behind most of them. "Not that I don't like it, of course! It's just unusual to see not just a change of gender, but also changing them from enemies to... friends?"

"Medusa? Perseus?" He questioned, honest confusion on his face as he looked at me. A confusion I didn't understand. How could he have created these statues if he didn't know who the two were?

"Surely you know about Medusa and Perseus," I slowly spoke, the words sounding questioning even to my own ears as I looked between Medein and the statues. "Depending on legend, she was either one of three sister gorgons who could turn people to stone or one of Athena's priestesses who was either blessed or cursed into the form of a gorgon after... something horrible happened to her. You have to know the legends! I mean, you have statues of them right here, even if the gender isn't correct!"

I flinched a bit when I realized I had raised my voice to the point I was just shy of shouting at the young man before me, softly murmuring an apology as I tried to calm myself down. I don't know why I was becoming so agitated at something as simple as a 'genderbend' of a pair of mythological figures. Honestly, why did it even matter to me? It's not like it was a life changing event to have him do something so meaningless as this.

That would be like saying that someone remaking a movie would undo everything the original movie did, unravel all the stuff that came from its creation. As if the entire world was so easily changed by something so simple as what amounted to one person's fanart.

He could barely believe his ears. Had those arrogant humans really twisted the truth so much after his imprisonment on this island as to turn Percia's legend into a male? And himself? Medusa? They had called him Medusa? And to claim he had potentially been a priestess of all things if he understood Grace correctly! How ludicrous!

No, he may have once been one of the favored few of some select gods and goddesses, but he had not paid homage to any particular one of them over the rest. And that had been long ago, before he had given his attention to Percia, admittedly turning from them somewhat in his efforts to save the female's would-be lover.

Perhaps that is why they changed the legends, not liking the fact that not only had a woman and a monster saved them and their kingdom but said woman had 'seduced' their princess away from the suitor that their king had selected for the said princess. After all, it would be unpleasant for their kingdom if word got out that their princess had refused to accept the marriage that would ally them to the neighboring kingdom and bring peace and riches to both the royalty and the citizens.

Not that the snob of a prince they had picked had seemed to care about the princess, too busy drinking and chasing after tavern wenches to notice his would-be bride blushing at the first female to ever capture Medein's attention. And his heart.

"Percia, not Perseus. She was too good for them and jealousy caused them to twist the truth to suit their desires," he spoke his thoughts like they were the truth, and likely they were.

After all, there could only be so many reasons to alter such basic facts like gender. And men had always preferred to have their heroes be as similar to themselves as they could. Strong men to look up to and raise their sons to emulate, meanwhile their daughters were taught to cook and sew as if that was all they were good for at the time.

But Medein knew the truth and no matter how bitter he was at Percia's abandonment of him, he wouldn't be so hateful as to keep the truth from at least one human. Especially since it was because of her that he had been able to meet his beautiful Grace. It seemed twisted how it was only because he had been imprisoned on this island for so many centuries that he was able to meet the one that he was now sure was in all likelihood his soulmate.

The only one who could ever make him feel complete. His Grace. How could he ever imagine life without her by his side? It seemed impossible these days, unnatural to even consider such a thing. The last time he had even spent a second thinking about the possibility of her even leaving him behind, he had felt a cold emptiness fill him before he had shaken it off and spent the next several minutes just staring at her as if to memorize every detail of her features.

He'd promised himself he'd never contemplate such horrid ideas again. And if anyone other than Grace herself brought such a thing to his consideration, he would make sure they never did so again. A statue had no voice to speak such blasphemous words aloud.

I would have thought it was simply Medein misunderstanding what I was saying, if not for the strong conviction I could see shining in his eyes. He knew what he was saying, although I had no idea who had taught him such strange ideas about a centuries-old legend. Why would they change something as simple yet profound as the gender of two pivotal characters in the legend?

And what else had they changed while they were at it?

It had been hours since things had grown quiet between us, Medein doing his best to share his version of the mythology that encompassed Medusa and Perseus. Or as he claimed them to be, Medein and Percia. To imagine that he seemed to believe himself to share his name with a monster, although not as monstrous as some imagine according to his beliefs.

His version of Medusa seemed more... Vulnerable somehow, having been lead at first to believe he had found someone who cared for him, even if not as much as he had come to care for Percia. He had spoken of how he was unsure what curse was used to trap the 'monster Medein' on the island, but I admit that my attention was caught when he came to that part.

I would have to be blind not to notice the various similarities between the legend and the man before me. How long had he been living here that he had either changed the legend in his mind to fit his life or had changed his life to match the legend he'd been told before being lost on this island? Had he really believed himself to have been cursed? To have been trapped forever until I rescued him?

I was unsure which idea was worse, to change a legend to match your life or to change your life to match a legend. I could only hope that whichever one it was he had convinced himself of, he was able to recover from it. I didn't want to contemplate losing him to a delusion.

"Medein, let's go back to town... I don't want to stay here anymore..." My voice was barely a whisper, yet in the silence of the cave, it seemed almost painfully loud. It was impossible to miss the way Medein winced at my words.

I could feel my heart break a little more each time I closed my eyes, the image of Medein's face as I'd closed the door to his room burned onto my eyelids. Even now I could see the hurt as he knew I didn't believe his story of Percia and the monster called Medein.

But how could I? The tale of Perseus and Medusa had centuries of lore behind it. It would be like someone coming out with a new version of Romeo and Juliet with major changes to the characters and storyline and saying that it is the true story and we had all been duped with the version we had been reading.

I resolutely ignored the small voice in the back of my head saying that history, much like mythology, was written by those in charge, the ones who won the wars.

He was running out of options as quickly as he was running out of time. Medein could only guess at how much longer he had before the bracelet lost the last of its strength and the truth would be revealed, whether or not he was ready to show Grace the truth that she refused to hear from his lips.

Sure, he'd played at it being part of the legends she seemed used to hearing about, although a far different version from what she had told him was the 'real' legend. It had hurt that she had dismissed his tale so easily, but at the same time, he could understand her reluctance.

After all, what woman would want to have to admit that the one she cared for, who cared equally for her... was the monster that had killed dozens, even hundreds, of men and women over the centuries? He wouldn't blame him if she ran when she finally found out the truth and could no longer deny it, when he changed before her very eyes once the last of the magic ran out and he couldn't hide his true form any longer.

At the same time, he feared it happening, still unsure if she was protected beyond the bracelet's power. However, something deep inside of him whispered that she would be safe, that his gaze would not turn her to stone as it had so many others. That she was protected just as Percia once was, the blessings of the gods having kept her from harm.

To think that the tale told in current times had made them enemies, having him fall because of something as wishful as a mirror. As if he would be affected by his own power so easily! No, it would take something far more than an accidental meeting of his reflection to turn him to stone.

But he was sure that it had made them happy to twist the truth so, to make him seem so much weaker than he was, so much easier to defeat. They had likely been enthused at the idea of him being dead rather than simply trapped.

However, it didn't matter any longer what reason they had for changing the truth into lies. What mattered was how he could ensure that Grace was safe when she saw him, how he could get her to stay long enough to hear the truth and actually listen this time. He needed her to understand why he had kept what he was a secret from her. As long as she listened to him, gave him a chance to explain, then it would be okay.

Even if she chose to leave him behind afterward, unable or unwilling to stand at his side.

.

He could only hope that he would be able to let her go if she made the choice to leave. Because he knew that forcing her to stay would break her heart as much as her leaving would break his own. 


	16. Chapter 16

I would be lying if I said that I had gotten a restful night's sleep. In fact, it might have been the worst night's sleep I'd had since the days immediately following my return home after the accident. I'd spent the entire night tossing and turning as I thought over the tale Medein had told me on the island, replaying the words over and over as I pictured the expression he'd had at my refusal, no matter how polite I tried to be about it, to believe his story to be the truth.

Even now, with the sun peeking through the windows of my hotel room, I could clearly see the way his eyes seemed to almost shatter from the sorrow that flooded them. How could he be so broken just from me refusing to change my mind about an old legend from well before even our great grandparent's grandparents were born? Why did he put so much importance on something so ancient?

But the problem I had was that he did. He did put that much importance in it and it troubled me that he also put so much importance in whether or not I believed him about it. Because for some reason, what I thought of as mere myth and legend, to him it was the same as if I had told him that he himself was a lie. This myth was obviously something that he'd been raised on, at least up until he'd been left alone on that island, whatever age that had been.

Once again, I could only wonder at how long he had been alone there, lost and forgotten, perhaps even _afraid_ of being found. But then, why had he not continued to hide from me as well, the way he must have when other people snuck onto the island? I'm sure I wasn't the first to go there in recent years, even though it was definitely not part of the usual island tours.

The amount of trust he must have been placing in me nearly floored me just thinking about it right now. I'd never really considered it before, how much he had trusted a total stranger not to hurt him, not to use him or leave him behind. Sure, he was stronger than me, but he was so sweet and gentle that I was sure he could be completely taken advantage of by the wrong kind of person.

And what had I done with his trust? Sure I hadn't abused his trust, taking whatever I could of value that he considered his and leaving him behind or otherwise trying to take advantage of him... But had I really been kind when I had refused to even _try_ and understand just why he believed as he did? Had I treated him kindly by basically ignoring that which was not as _I_ had been taught? I could have at least asked him to allow me to think upon his tale over the course of the next day or two before deciding what I would believe, rather than denying it outright.

Especially since, the longer I thought about it, the more curious I was about just where his version of the legend even came from. Whether or not it was correct, my curiosity had been kindled during the night, leaving me wondering if whoever taught it to him had made it up or if it had been passed through multiple generations. And if so, just how many generations had it been around for? Was it word of mouth only or had it been written down at some point? Why had they made Medusa male instead of female like all the other Gorgons had been? And why had Perseus been changed to Percia? Or vice versa as Medein had believed it to be...

And if it really had been changed so long ago, how had they covered up such a huge rewrite to history, even if it was just in the form of a legend?

* * *

 _Confusion filled his eyes as Medein tilted his head at Grace, not sure why she had started the day off by asking him to tell her his version of the myth once more, stopping him from time to time as she asked questions to get more information about certain parts. It was almost like she actually believed him, even if he could see how unsure she was about everything he said._

 _Still, she was at least listening to him this time, truly listening, and that gave him hope that somehow he could get her to believe. From there, perhaps he could tell her the full truth, that he was, in fact, the Medein from the legend. And maybe, somehow, he could convince her not to leave him behind, forgotten and alone once more._

* * *

I mentally cursed the remaining language barrier between us once more, knowing that there was more he was trying to tell me but the lack of words was getting in the way again. Still, I was getting a better understanding of the story than I had before. I'm sure that with more time, I would be able to understand the rest of it.

All I needed was time...

But my time here was about to run out, my mother's voice as I answered the ringing of my room's phone echoing in my head, the phone itself dropping from my limp hand.

"You need to come home, the sooner the better. Grace, your father... It's his heart..."

* * *

"Medein, are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, its so far away from everything you know! People don't speak Greek there! At least, not enough that you are likely to run into anyone speaking it... And even if you can speak English well enough to get by, you are by no means fluent! There is still so much left for you to learn!" At this point I sounded more resigned than anything else, seeing the look in his eyes as he refused to back down.

But no matter how much I wanted him to come home with me, I couldn't with good conscience allow him to make that choice without knowing at least some of the drawbacks. That and the fact there was one issue that we had yet to deal with.

"Besides, you don't even have a passport! Do you even have a birth certificate?!"

* * *

It turns out he hadn't had a birth certificate. In fact, he had _nothing_ to prove who he was or where he came from. But somehow, regardless of those facts, he still managed to get ahold of a passport while my back was turned.

I still wondered why he chose Kyrkos as his surname, remembering him once commenting on not understanding what a surname was after telling him my own last name.

It was an experience, leading Medein through the airport, especially when he refused to remove his bracelet at the security checkpoint. Luckily, they had finally allowed him through after several minutes of waving a handheld device over him and having him walk through another area where a larger scanner was placed to ensure he didn't have anything else on him that might cause issues.

I'd been mortified when I heard the guards complaining about how Medein refused to give up his "fancy jewelry" for even a few minutes and wasting their time, as well as how in the future if he came back through, how they should just strip search him instead of letting him get away with being difficult.

Although, I did have to wonder what _had_ caused them to allow him to retain his bracelet rather than make him either remove it for the scan or refuse to let him board the plane. It was like once they touched the thing, all interest in making him take it off vanished. That was beyond strange, especially in this day and age of terrorists and crazy people. Who knows what someone could hide in or under such a wide metal band if they had the inclination?

* * *

 _He was starting to feel worried, seeing how surprised Grace was at the ease with which he was achieving his goal of gaining what he needed to travel with her to her parents' home. Either it was simpler than she had thought, something he felt was unlikely, or the gods were playing with his life yet again. Although, he was unsure why they would help him instead of hinder._

 _Medein spent much of the flight sitting quietly, too worried to truly relax and take in what should have been an amazing journey filled with things that he would have been excited about had he not been wondering what was in store for him and his beloved. After all, the gods were as well known for holding a grudge as he knew he himself to be capable of holding one._

 _He could only hope that they would target him and not his sweet, innocent Grace. Although, if they so much as tried to go after her, he would be more than ready to bring Olympus to its knees in retaliation._

* * *

I was growing worried at how silent Medein was acting, although he still managed to sooth my worry somewhat with a smile when he noticed the frequent looks I was giving him. It was only when the movie began playing that his attention was finally caught by something other than his thoughts.

It wasn't until he noticed my fingers curling around his own in a gentle hold that his eyes left the screen long enough for him to look into my eyes and smile, a quick kiss warming my lips before his attention was once more engaged by the explosions flashing brightly across the screen.

Knowing that he'd never seen anything like this before, I was glad that I had taken the time to explain the in-flight movie before we had gotten onto the plane, describing it as similar to the videos on my camera but bigger and made up rather than real things. It had confused him at first, the idea of images of fake things until I brought up actors and plays, understanding quickly brightening his eyes at that point as he grinned excitedly.

I was glad that he seemed to be enjoying the movie, wondering how much he actually understood of what was happening between the language barrier and the fast pace of Hollywood's latest blockbuster movie.

* * *

Sometime between holding Medein's hand and the movie ending, I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I knew, Medein was gently nudging me awake as the plane began getting ready to land. Rubbing my eyes as I fought back a yawn, sleep still clinging to me and trying to pull me back into its grasp, I glanced out the window to see the city sprawling below us like a thousand stars amidst the darkened landscape.

As much as I hated the idea of landing at night, I had to admit it made for a beautiful welcome home. If only the reason for my return wasn't such a worrisome thing.

"Medein, when the plane lands, go ahead and stay here with me. We will wait until most of the passengers, I mean people, are off the plane so we can avoid the crowding, okay?" I was still unsure just how much English he understood, knowing that Medein was taking the language in like a sponge.

I was always so astonished at how quickly he learned things, from words to ideas, but at the same time, I was so grateful because it meant that I could talk to him about things I wasn't comfortable telling others and he would listen as best that he could. Even if he might not get all of what I said yet, he understood enough that he knew when I needed a hug, when I needed him to respond with words, and when I just needed him to be there.

Although, I still dread the idea of telling him about Tomas and how close I had come to getting married to the man. How do you tell the person you currently love that you came so close to never even meeting them? That you had almost missed the chance at the happiness you currently have, the love you hold so dear to your heart that you feel its warmth with every beat?

How do I explain that even though I had felt so very broken after Tomas had left me, that right now, sitting beside Medein and looking into his golden-green eyes, I didn't simply feel like he had fixed what had been broken in me? Instead, I felt like I'd never been broken to begin with.

* * *

"Mom, this is Medein, the man I told you about on the phone. Medein, this is my mom, the woman who helped raise me to be the person I am today," saying this softly, I stepped back and watched as Medein's eyes passed over my mom's figure just as intently as her own peered at him, wondering why this felt so much more surreal than when I had introduced Tomas to my parents so many years ago.

When their expressions finally relaxed and a smile appeared on my mom's face, I felt my knees grow a little weak in relief and my lungs finally allowed me to take a deep breath, feeling like a vice grip had finally released itself from squeezing my lungs so tightly.

* * *

 _He could finally see where Grace got some of her strength from. The woman standing before him was like an older version of Medein's precious love, giving him an idea of what she might look like decades into the future. At least, what she would look like if he didn't stop her from aging somehow._

 _He still felt his best option would be to steal the nectar of the gods, the ambrosia that granted immortality to any who tasted of its divine essence, especially since he highly doubted that they would just give him the means to grant his love the gift of eternity beside him. Not after all the bitterness that had formed between them over the centuries._

 _No, he would have to steal it and if caught, he would do what he could to make sure only he himself was punished. He would not allow her to be punished for his own sins, for she had already been punished beyond whatever sin the gods thought she might have committed in her lifetime. She had been so broken when he found her. He was only thankful that she seemed to be healing from whatever had happened in the past._

 _If anything, the gods owed her, far more than they could ever hope to repay._

* * *

The next several days passed so quickly, I wasn't sure what to think. It seemed like one day I was visiting my dad in the hospital and the next he was being released and coming back home. It should have been exciting, I should have felt happy, but all I could feel was anxious, like something either wonderful or terrible was about to happen.

It wasn't long after my parents were both comfortable again in their own home that I made the decision to take Medein with me and see the results of all the work my parents had supervised upon my own home while I was off in Greece rediscovering myself and finding love all over again.

It was amazing.

* * *

Looking around at the beauty of the newly uncovered hardwood flooring, the rich chestnut tone shining under the sunlight that was pouring in from the windows facing the garden nestled behind the house. The trees were large, but far enough away that they didn't block the sunlight from pouring into the house, instead simply granting a feeling of privacy.

This house and its land was a sanctuary from the rest of the world, someplace I could rest and feel safe within my home without having eyes upon me whenever I stepped foot outside. The bonus now was that it gave me someplace to bring Medein where I didn't have to worry about him feeling overwhelmed by the huge populations of the nearby cities and towns.

It was the perfect setting to finally confirm with him just what our relationship was. And where he wanted it to go from here.

* * *

 _He didn't know why he was so shocked when it finally happened, feeling the bracelet finally grow cold against his skin as he looked down at it. It had been so warm for so long that he hadn't really thought about what it would feel like when the magic ran out, the runes faded from centuries of existence, having already been used by others before he'd been gifted with it so very long ago. You could barely even tell there had even been runes on it once, if not for the faintest of lines hidden upon the otherwise smooth surface._

 _But now, now you couldn't even tell it had once held magic, the gentle warmth gone, just as the burning heat had vanished._

 _A gentle knock on the door to the room he had been given so generously upon arriving at the dwelling had him panicking. What if she saw him and ran? Or worse, turned to stone? How could he be sure that she would be safe from his gaze? After all, all the other humans had turned to stone when he took off the bracelet and now with its magic finally gone, it might as well be back on the island collecting dust._

 _It had been so foolish of him to take this risk and travel with her rather than await her on the island and take the chance to recharge the bracelet once more. Even better, to try and find a way to charge the bracelet off of the island as well. And now that foolishness could cost him the one thing he treasured above all else._

 _"Medein, is everything okay?" Grace's voice came from the other side of the door, worry at his lack of response easy to hear as she knocked once more. "Medein?"_

 _"Yess, I'm here. Pleasse, don't enter. I'm not... I'm not okay for you," Medein winced as he heard the way the words sounded now that he was in his true form, the s sounds extended into a near hiss as the snakes on his head twisted about in response to his agitation._

 _"What happened? You sound... strange... Did you bite your tongue or something? Are you bleeding?! I'm coming in!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the door was being swung open, Grace rushing into the room quickly before coming to a halt as soon as she finally saw what was in front of her._

 _"M-Medein? I... Oh," she whispered softly before falling to the floor in a faint at the sight of the shimmering scales as his tail caught the last light of the fading day._

 _Shooting forward, he carefully lifted her body into his arms, thanking whatever god was listening for her still being made of flesh rather than stone. It was enough to keep the sadness at bay from the fear he had seen in her eyes for a moment before she had lost consciousness. As he lay her gently upon the bed, he placed his forehead against her own and let out a quiet whisper of his own._

 _"Please, don't fear me, my love. Don't hate me for what I am, for what I cannot help being. Please don't take away the one thing that makes my life truly livable again."_


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to the feeling of gentle fingers combing through my hair and trailing down the side of my jaw, my eyes opening to see Medein's brilliant eyes right in front of me before he suddenly pulled back as if he was hit. It made it much easier to see the slowly weaving snakes where once his hair flowed.

I couldn't help the flinch I gave at the sight of all those snakes, the scales glimmering under the lamplight. It was the responding flinch from Medein that had me freezing in place, my brain halting in the thoughts of how this couldn't be true and had to be some kind of dream to focus on what I had just seen.

The man I had spent so much time with, the one who had never shown a hint of fear or sign of anything but utmost care towards me in all this time, had flinched. He had flinched because of _me._

"Medein?" I reached out a hand slowly towards him, trying to ignore the snakes that hissed ever so softly from higher up, even as my brain was screaming that _this couldn't be real._

Slowly, my hand feeling as if it was barely moving, I curled my palm against his cheek and met his eyes once more. My heart broke at the deep sadness that filled them, knowing that it had been me to place it there. How could I have broken the one person who had been able to heal my own fractured heart?

"Oh, Medein... I'm so sorry," I whispered, taking my other hand and grasping his own before bringing it up against my scarred cheek. "Can you ever forgive me?"

* * *

 _Feeling her press his hand against her skin willingly, even though she had seen what Medein was, astonished him beyond words. He could hardly believe what he was seeing, the sorrow in her own eyes clear to see for any who would look. And look he did, taking in the way her eyes met his even as she remained flesh and blood._

 _It was like Percia all over again, blessed so by the gods that she would never turn to stone no matter how many times she met his gaze. What had always been missing from Percia's eyes, however, was the glimmer of love that shone even amongst the sadness dwelling in Grace's eyes._

 _The love that had been a consistent presence for some time now, even before he'd recognized what it was. But seeing it shine so strongly as she'd said the words aloud that first time had made it so clear to him what he'd been seeing. He'd honestly never thought he would see that in her eyes again after the magic had vanished from the bracelet, but there it was, steady amongst the other emotions churning in her eyes._

 _It was almost enough to make him ignore the fear that still flashed within the depths._

* * *

"Medein," I began softly, my eyes glancing up into his 'hair' quickly before looking down again as a shiver ran up my spine. "I... I have to confess something to you. Please, don't take this the wrong way but..."

I was unsure how to continue, how I could say this without him taking it personally. I mean, how were we going to get past this issue? It wasn't like it could just stop being an issue. Whatever had been keeping him human before this, _and wasn't that a thing to think about without having my brain shudder to a halt_ , whatever it was seemed to have stopped for whatever reason. Which brought another question to mind.

"Actually, before I get into that, how were you able to look human all this time? And why isn't it working now?" I peered into his eyes, my own wide with curiosity as I ignored the soft hissing of the snakes upon his head, avoiding looking down at the sound of scales shifting against the floor.

It was all I could do to keep my focus on him and not the more blatantly serpentine features which had my instincts screaming to move away before I was bit by something. It was getting harder with each time the snakes that had replaced his hair hissed or shifted about as if agitated. But I also didn't want to make him feel like it was him that was causing my... discomfort, even if in part it was.

Because it wasn't like he could help what he was.

It was with that thought that suddenly my mind shifted back into gear and I found myself finally able to ignore the fear that had been crawling down my spine at the thought of snakes being so close to me. Being around just one or two was usually only a little creepy, but with so many of them right next to me, hissing and weaving about with each movement I made and every word I spoke...

It was hard not to be afraid, especially not knowing if these snakes were poisonous or not. Because some of them looked an awful lot like the Asps that my father tended to fancy, even if others looked like the common garden variety snakes that I used to rescue from the stray cats as a child, back before I learned how much even a small bite could hurt.

But right now none of that seemed to matter as my brain finally connected all the clues that had been right in front of me, all the hints that Medein himself had been giving me for the past few weeks. He was Medein... He _was_ Medein, had _always been_ Medein.

With those thoughts, I interrupted Medein before he could even do more than stumble over the first few words of whatever he had been about to say.

"You really are Medusa, aren't you?" I said with wonder in my voice, a feeling of awe entering me at the idea that the creature, no, the _man_ before me had been alive for so many centuries, trapped on that island. "You must have been so lonely."

* * *

 _Medein could only stare as the fear finally left her eyes, understanding_ and _sadness taking its place as she spoke to him. Even if she used the wrong name, calling him by the one she was more familiar with, it meant she finally understood who and what he was. So why had the fear left her? Didn't all her tales paint to him as the villain? Did it mean she finally believed him, that he had told her the truth when he shared his past?_

 _It was her last words that made him freeze in place, his eyes beginning to burn a little as he felt the weight of those centuries hit him, the endless loneliness at having been left behind for so long. When he felt her hand reach up and brush against his cheek, taking a single tear with it, he couldn't hold it back any longer and began to let slip the painful feelings he'd tried to ignore, shutting them away as best he could after he'd come so close to destroying the precious statues he'd made when the island was first given him as a home._

 _He wept when he admitted how hurt he'd been by Percia's abandonment, shouted at how the gods themselves must have cursed him to remain trapped on the island, and wept again when he told her of how grateful he'd felt when she had not only kept returning to his island after he had shamefully tried to scare her off, but also that she had taken so much time to spend with him, even after he'd refused to return her book for so long._

 _By the time he had finished, he felt not only drained but ashamed that she had seen him being so weak in front of her. What woman would want a man who was so weak as to cry in front of her?_

 _"But Medein, crying does not mean you are weak. It just means you have been strong for so long and that you needed a break so you could come back ever stronger afterward!" Her words came so gently, he almost didn't hear them._

 _But he did hear them and it made him realize just how amazing this woman was, that she could see him at his weakest and see it as something positive instead of the way so many in his past would have used such a moment against him._

 _"So, why do you think they took your story and twisted it so much? And was Perseus really a girl?! But I thought he married the princess?! Was that also a lie?" Her words got faster with each question as he finally broke down into laughter, enthralled with how easily she could change the atmosphere that had been choking the very air around them._

 _"Likely, they did not want to feel like they owed anything to something they saw as a monster. And yes, Percia was definitely female, as was the princess she loved. They were never allowed to wed, in fact, the princess was engaged to a prince from another kingdom, but I believe they ended up together anyhow. Or at least, I believe they tried their hardest to remain together regardless of what the King and his people wanted from them," he spoke slowly, the smile feeling only slightly bitter on his lips as he gazed upon the woman he treasured and spoke of the one he had once thought to have loved._

 _Thinking quietly for a moment, he finally continued speaking. "I'm not sure how long they were able to remain together since she ultimately stopped visiting me. I'm not sure if they ran off together or if something else happened, but I know that they did love each other, even if it was frowned upon by those who thought she should marry to keep the king's line strong. But I would rather not speak more of her right now. I would rather hear what thoughts ran through your head before you spoke of this."_

 _He prayed silently to any god that was listening for her not to say that she wished him to leave, instead hoping that he could stay, even if he had to hide from all others. He didn't want to lose this happiness he'd found, even if it might have grown smaller than it once was. Because anything was better than that aching loneliness from before she found him. Anything was an improvement over the sadness and rage and despair that filled him upon that island._

 _"Oh! I almost forgot! It feels so silly right now though," she pulled her head back, eyes looking at him fully for once as she took in the snakes gently coiling about each other on his head, the long serpentine tail that stretched across the floor as he leaned against the side of the bed, finally coming back to his eyes with a strange smile quirked upon her lips._

* * *

"I'm kinda, sorta afraid of snakes when they get to close. At least, normally I am, but right now I don't really feel that way? I wonder if I'm going into shock and it won't hit me again until later..." The words slipped out of my mouth before I really even thought about them, still taking in Medein's form in full for the first time since I walked into the room earlier.

It really was strange to think that the snakes on his head weren't really so much scary as they were kind of... cute? Could snakes even be cute? I'd never thought that way before, but for some reason... And why wasn't his tail bothering me like it was before? I felt like someone had come in and tweaked my brain, just enough to change how I thought about snakes.

But that was silly and most likely it was what I thought before, that I was just finally feeling the shock of the situation settling in. Given enough time, I'm sure I would be freaking out again about all the snakes. Or at least feel a bit creepy about them.

Then again, maybe by that time, I would be used to them enough not to react. I could only hope so because just looking at this man beside me, I knew I didn't want to lose the happiness I had only just found so recently with him. I didn't want to lose someone I loved again and I definitely didn't want to abandon Medein for something he couldn't control, not like Tomas had abandoned me.

* * *

Over the next several hours, I spent time going between calling family and friends and asking them to give me a few days before they visit to get used to being home again and spending time trying to figure out what me and Medein were going to do now that things had changed and the apparent magic his bracelet had held was gone.

He'd tried to explain it all earlier but I had interrupted his explanation with my sudden epiphany and hadn't brought it up again until much later. I still felt bad about it, even if it had helped me to come to grips with things a little more than I had been.

The moment he finally mentioned how he had always had to charge it on the island, I had turned to him with my jaw dropped and asked him why he hadn't mentioned that sooner.

"You do know that we can always go back to your island and try recharging the bracelet still, right? Huh, I wonder if that altar thing would work if we moved it here... Or would we need to move to Greece?"

* * *

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so very easy to get a snake-man out of the country as I had initially been thinking, forgetting for a moment in my excitement that he couldn't just waltz onto a plane anymore. Especially when he told me that I was the first human since Percia to remain flesh upon meeting his gaze.

That thought had made me freeze in place for a bit as the realization of how close I had come to becoming a statue hit me like a brick. What would have happened if I'd turned to stone? Would I have been aware of the world around me, stuck as a statue while the world kept moving along? Or would I have actually been dead?

And what would have happened to Medein? Who would have taken care of him, made sure that he got back to Greece? Or at least was kept away from anyone who might try to hurt him... The thoughts were enough to make me sick, just thinking of the slight chance that someone might have captured him and locked him away for the rest of his life.

A life that, the more I thought about it, the more I realized would last far longer than my own mere human life. Once things were taken care of, I would have to make sure that after I was gone, however far into the future that might be, Medein wouldn't be left trapped and alone. Somehow, I would have to make sure he was taken care of.

But in the meantime, we needed to find out how that altar worked and if it could be safely moved! And the best way to do that would be through research. That or find some way to contact the gods, even if Medein seemed extremely reluctant to do so.

Contact the gods. What a mind-blowing thought that was, that they were real. That so many of them were because according to Medein, there was more than just one pantheon in existence. He'd very briefly met one or two gods from other groups long ago, in the years shortly before he came with Percia, but couldn't recollect which pantheon they came from. They just hadn't been important enough to him for him to bother keeping the memory from fading.

It had me wondering if we had to contact a Greek god or if we could try for one that might not hold a grudge against him. It was definitely worth keeping in mind, just in case it came to that.

* * *

After making arrangements for Medein to be taken to Greece aboard a boat I had rented, one with private rooms that he could stay in for the duration of the trip after I have given proof of both our passports. When questioned about his reluctance to come out of the cabin, I gently explained that he was suffering from an illness but was desperate to return home before his ailing mother passed on without him beside her.

Thankfully, the captain of the boat simply gave an understanding not and asked that I pass on his condolences. I would have felt more guilty about the lie if there had been any other believable reason I could give. Or just another option for getting Medein back home in general, but it seemed that this was it.

* * *

The time spent on the boat was spent making plans for what we would try first once we got the bracelet charged, as well as deciding that he would wear the bracelet only when he needed to so as to save the limited amount of time it granted him to be human. We would be spending most of our time on the island for this reason. Once the plans were fleshed out, we began conversing about the things we hadn't really gotten into before this point.

Mostly, this consisted of Medein going into greater depth about many of the things he had seen and done before becoming imprisoned on his island, but eventually, it was my turn to talk about things. He made this even more apparent when he grew quiet and reached out, tracing one of the many scars that covered my skin before looking up into my eyes.

"What happen to you?" Hesitancy filled his voice, but I could tell he must have been wanting to ask this question for some time, likely hoping that I would tell him on my own if he waited long enough.

I doubt that I ever would have spoken of it if he had remained quiet, sighing wistfully as I leaned back against the pillows that tried to make the couch feel more comfortable than it really was. I could have gone my whole life without having to talk about that day again, but if we were going to stick together through all of this, it would do far more harm to the trust between us not to tell him than it would hurt to be honest.

So for the next few hours, I spent time telling him about that night, the call I had foolishly taken as I drove home from work and how I had taken my eyes from the road, Only for a moment but that is all it had taken. I told him about how I had been unconscious for a time and when I woke up, everything had changed.

I sobbed, feeling the ache all over again, as I finally told him about Tomas, how we had been engaged and so close to marrying each other once everything was perfect but that he had vanished before I ever woke up. He held me, gently rubbing soothing circles on my back, as I brokenly explained what Tomas had told my father, for the first time saying aloud how hurt I had been.

* * *

 _He didn't understand every word she spoke, some of them new to him and others simply confusing how many meanings they could have, but he understood enough. Enough to know that she blamed herself, perhaps rightly so, perhaps not, he did not care. He couldn't hold something like this against her, especially since it was obvious she had more than paid the price for her part in it._

 _He also understood enough to know that should he ever meet this Tomas, the man would not meet a quick end through his gaze. No, Medein was not so kind as to give the man an easy death at his hands. He would spend time carefully planning out how to ensure the man suffered for the pain he'd caused Grace._

 _Kind, sweet, and somehow able to love even such a being as Medein, Grace did not deserve to feel such heartache. He would know, having suffered such a feeling himself once, although somewhat different from her own. It was enough to understand the ache she herself still felt, to know that he would ensure she never felt it again while he still drew breath._

 _And he would do whatever it took to make sure he would live for as long as he had her beside him. He wouldn't be the one to break her heart, not now that it was truly his to protect._

* * *

It was almost shocking how comfortable I felt after letting everything out with Medein. Suddenly, I no longer felt like I had to hide my scars from the world. Instead, I found myself wandering about the ship in clothing suited to the warm weather. It did not matter to me that people could see my scars clearly without sleeves to cover my arms or a hat to hide my face.

I felt free from my worries and fears for the first time since the accident and it was all thanks to Medein and his soft words of love, his understanding of how it felt to be the outsider in a room full of people, his devotion that I only now understood how complete it was. After all, why else would he have taken such a chance with me, not just leaving behind his homeland, but also leaving the only way he had to blend in with human society?

It was only Medein's eyes that I felt on me anymore with any care, and only because I loved how he made me feel so beautiful, so wanted for who I am now. He made me feel like I had no scars upon my skin, but rather it was simply an intricate pattern put there by design, accenting what was beautiful about me rather than detracting from it. And when he touched them, caressing his fingertips over those that my clothing did not cover, it only made those thoughts more firm within my mind.

I _am_ beautiful, to him and finally to myself again!


	18. Chapter 18

It had taken some quick thinking and a handful of cash to convince the boat's captain to let us stay aboard the boat for the night once we had reached the fondly remembered docks of our destination. While it was true that we had grown to like his ship and did desire to stay upon the boat just a bit longer, the reasons were not those he assumed upon hearing my eager words.

No, I doubt he would be so agreeable if he knew that it was more the freedom I felt to be myself again, without the desire to hide away, that made me fond of the boat. After so many days with my arms and face bared for the world to see, the captain and his crew had grown accustomed to seeing me, just as Stelios had grown used to me. Even if the crew did not view me as fondly, as long as they didn't stare or comment, I could care less for their opinions of me. The only opinion that mattered to me these days beyond my own was that of Medein.

And so it was that we found ourselves quietly slinking our way down the docks to one of the small rental boats like I had used not that long ago to bring Medein here from the island he had been imprisoned upon. After loading our supplies into the boat and taking a quick trip to the rental office to leave a note and some cash, we untied the rope and made our way out into the waters once more.

* * *

"Is this really it?" I asked, peering curiously at the small altar that I had mostly ignored the last time I was here, thinking it was meant for placing pottery on or some other such artistic thing. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought it was meant for something as amazing as bringing power back to the bracelet that Medein wore.

I almost felt silly calling it such a simple name as a bracelet. It felt like it deserved a much more important name, like the difference between necklace and Amulet. I felt like I should be pulling out some kind of ancient grimoire and chanting out spells of protection just to see if they would work.

One glance at Medein banished such silly thoughts from my mind, as his features were so filled with pain and longing that I couldn't help but place a hand upon his arm, smiling at him when I finally had his attention pulled away from the altar.

"It's okay, my love. I'm here with you and I don't plan on ever leaving your side. Whether this works or not, I'll be right here," I spoke softly, wanting him to understand that he didn't need to fear having to go through this alone. That he would never be alone again, so long as I lived.

And if I could help it, he wouldn't have to truly be alone again, even after I was gone.

* * *

 _He had been so focused on getting to the altar, trying to ignore the stagnant feeling of oppression that saturated the island, that he had almost forgotten his beloved Grace was with him._

 _Her gentle touch had startled him, to be honest, taking him a few moments before he could focus on what she was saying once he'd turned to her. Hearing her words, it was as if he could suddenly breath again, the weight of the island lifting from him as he slowly reached out to trace his fingers along her jaw._

 _She was such a bewildering contradiction of things, so fragile and yet so much stronger than even himself, filled with gentleness and yet able to stand firm against what she sees as wrong. So completely human and yet she could fill his entire world with her soothing presence, chasing away even the darkest of shadows._

 _"I have everything I need, so long as I have you Grace. I love you, more than you can ever know," his words hardly more than a whisper, barely heard before fading away. But the mark they left on Grace heart would never fade, a warmth that shone brightly from her eyes and the smile that lit up her face._

 _A smile Medein couldn't and wouldn't forget no matter how many centuries passed. One that he hoped he would be able to see again and again, every day of his existence._

* * *

 _Taking another glance at the metal band resting upon the altar, Medein released a soft sigh and turned to the exit of what was once his home. Being careful not to wake his beloved Grace as he slithered past, he left their temporary dwelling behind and made his way down a path he hadn't taken in centuries._

 _Gazing about the overgrown area, he finally made his choice, moving closer as he ran his hand over the surface._

 _"Yes, this one is perfect," he whispered to himself, a smile settling on his face_.

* * *

Letting out a small groan, I stretched in hopes of easing the ache from sleeping on such a hard surface. Even with the camping foam, it couldn't completely negate the discomfort of sleeping on stone.

Looking around, I finally noticed I was alone in the room, my eyes growing wide as I searched for some sign of Medein or where he could have gone. The bracelet was still resting upon the altar when I looked, so he wouldn't have gone too far. Still, that did nothing to tell me where he would have gone.

"Medein? Where are you?" I called out, hoping for a response. Only silence answered me.

Changing quickly, I turned and made my way down the tunnel, heading out into the sunlight. Blinking to regain my vision, I looked once more for a sign of where Medein could have gone. Finally noticing a broken branch down one of the paths nearby, hanging from where it would have once stretched across the way, I began making my way down the selected pathway.

Feeling my stomach grumble, I pulled an energy bar from my pack and unwrapped it, the smell of it making my stomach growl even louder in hunger. The snack was barely enough to curb my hunger, but a true meal could wait until after I had found Medein.

I needed to make sure he was okay, before I worried about smaller issues like breakfast.

* * *

The soft gasp I gave was enough to grab Medein's attention from his task, the snakes that formed his hair darting and snapping at each other before calming down once the male saw me standing just inside the small clearing he had been in. Glancing toward the sky, a frown appeared and he glanced back at me.

"I am sorry, I did not mean you to wait so for me. I was... distractioned," he spoke slowly, exhaustion weaving through his voice as I watched his shoulders begin to slump now that he was no longer working on his task.

"How long have you been here, doing this?" I questioned him, my hands gesturing at the statue that was taking form from the stone block he 'stood' before. There was a small pile of chips and chunks of stone surrounding his tail and the block, as well as the rock dust that seemed to coat everything within several feet of him.

Himself included, I noticed as I moved forward and reached up a hand to wipe at a smudge on his cheek.

"I am not sure. The moon was high?" He questioned more than stated, pointing toward where the sun would be at noon as his eyes slowly blinked shut before opening again.

Reaching forward again, I wrapped my hand around one of his, using my free hand to pull the tools from his grasp and set them upon a nearby rock that I assumed he had been using as a table. It was one of the only surfaces nearby that was being kept clear of rock debris and held what appeared to be a small collection of tools made of metal and stone.

"Come, you need rest. I will make food while you clean up, then we can eat and you will sleep afterward. No arguing," I cut him off, having noticed him getting ready to argue, likely to say he was not in need of rest or how he needed to check the bracelet. "The statue and the bracelet can wait until you are fed and rested."

Leading him out of the clearing and back to 'camp', I glanced back only once at the results of his nighttime activity. It was amazing how in one night, he could already have the vague form of a person carved from the stone block he had started with, the general form of a head and upper body already freed from the rock. Only the legs were still fully trapped within, waiting for him to return.

Turning back toward our destination, I began wondering if I should bring out the camp stove and heat up water or if Medein would be okay washing off with cold water while I used the stove to make breakfast instead.

* * *

I relaxed against the wall of the room as I smiled down at Medein's sleeping form, having slowly inched closer to him as the minutes passed since he had fallen into slumber.

Even while he slept so peacefully, some of the snakes upon his head still moved about, like a watchdog constantly alert for potential threat. Had they always done this or was it something that happened in response to some danger he had been in? Instinctual or something learned?

Slowly reaching a trembling hand out, unsure of their response now that Medein was not awake to curb any aggression they might feel, hoping that if one bit it wouldn't be a poisonous one. I tensed as I heard them begin hissing and froze in place, my hand just inches from being able to caress Medein's face as he often did me as I slowly sunk into slumber each night.

Not sure if I should stay still and hope they calmed down enough to move away from me or pull my hand back and chance an aggressive response to the movement, I closed my eyes tightly as some of the snakes shifted closer to my hand. Waiting for the bite to come, I barely stopped myself from jerking away when I felt scales winding about my hand, opening my eyes to see one of the thinner snakes curling between my fingers.

* * *

Medein _awoke to the feeling of something coiled gently among his snakes, holding still as he tried to puzzle out what had happened while he slept. It was a strange sensation, although it seemed to keep the snakes soothed even as his alertness should have had them coiling about in agitation._

 _Unable to comprehend what was going on, he slowly opened his eyes and began shifting his head, freezing quickly when he noticed_ what _his head lay upon. Peering from the corner of his eyes, he saw Grace's form leaned against the wall, her head turned against the stone as she slept._

 _Focusing on the sensations coming from his snakes, he realized it was her hand that was captured within their coils, the fingers gently twitching from time to time as if to pet them. Only then did it occur to him that she must have shifted close enough to reach for him, for them, and at some point shifted to place his head upon her lap._

 _The woman who usually held caution around snakes had willingly fallen asleep with snakes clinging to her hand._

 _"You never fail to do things that take my breath away," he whispered to himself, Greek spilling from his lips where his still limited grasp of Grace's English failed to capture his meaning._

 _Feeling her fingers twitch again, he grew quiet once more, holding still so as not to wake her. Instead, he settled himself to wait, smiling at the feeling of being so close to the one he loved so dearly._

 _Yes, he could wait. For once, he felt that he could wait forever on this island and it wouldn't be a curse, so long as his beloved was with him_.

* * *

I woke up to feeling my legs tingling as I wiggled my toes, trying to stop the pins and needles sensation that filled them. Why did I feel like I had just spent the past few hours with one of my mom's old dogs sleeping across my lap? I was about to move my hands to help push myself up from the ground when I felt the weight in my lap move at the same time I felt something coiling gently around my fingers shifting.

"You are awake, my love?" I heard Medein's voice come from right in front of me as the weight lifted itself from my legs, my eyes snapping open to see his face just inches from my own as the snakes hissed their displeasure at having been pulled from their spot. It seems they had been enjoying themselves winding about my hand.

Shaking my head at the thought, I blinked a few times before giving Medein a smile.

"Yes, Medein, I am awake. But you should have woken me up when you woke. I'm sure you had things you wanted to do while I was sleeping. And I had already gotten sleep earlier! I-" my words were cut off when I saw the smile he gave me, my brain nearly shutting down and filling with just the thought of how handsome he looked when he smiled like that.

"But if you woke, I would miss your warmth sooner," his simple words took my breath away, making the tingling in my legs nothing compared to the jolt my heart gave as it began to race.

How had I been so blessed to find someone who made me feel so completely loved? Like I was the only thing that mattered in all the world.

"You make me so happy, Medein. So very happy," I said, bringing him closer to press my lips against his. I could almost taste the warmth of his love for me, all sunshine and tenderness.

* * *

I watched, completely engrossed, as Medein carefully carved away at the stone in front of him.

The same stone he had been working on for the past three days, every time we took a break from either testing the altar or contacting one of the gods, something Medein was very unhappy to be even attempting. But he put up with the attempts for me, because I asked him to try if it meant we could be together somewhere other than on this island and the nearby port town.

Otherwise, he was in front of this stone, carving at it as if it held the secrets of the world hidden within. Every movement he made seemed like one more part of a predestined dance he had stepped into seamlessly. Each motion of his arms, the way the muscles in his back tensed and relaxed, it all seemed to be planned well in advance and not one movement was wasted.

I was watching a master artist at work, although he had denied my words when I told him so earlier. I could only stare as I watched the statue take form before my eyes, the once rough form slowly growing into delicate looking sweeping arms, graceful legs forever caught midstep, and a welcoming smile taking form on the familiar face.

But what truly captured me was the way the scars covered the statue's skin. They did not detract from its beauty, instead looking like their own separate work of art, enhancing the overall etherealness of the statue. And instead of arguing or feeling shamed by my scars as I once would have, I understood.

This is how he saw me, not as a scarred victim of my actions but rather as a being who became even stronger and more beautiful in his eyes because although I had fallen, I had gotten back up again, pushing forward regardless of how long it took me to do so.

And he had been there, helping me find my way through it all, keeping me from thinking "This is good enough. I'm healed enough, I can stop pushing myself now." It might have taken time, but he kept me pushing forward until I was once again ready to live life to the fullest. He was the light that kept leading me forward.

Even as I'd helped him find his own way forward after waiting so long in the darkness.

* * *

It _was almost complete, the hours of work each day paying off as the statue came closer to a proper representation of his beloved Grace, even if it could never fully capture her beauty. Medein wasn't fully sure why he felt so compelled to create the statue, what with the real person so close by, waiting patiently for him to finish as she watched him so intently. He just felt like it should be_ done, _like it needed to be done._

 _Glancing behind him once more, he felt his cheeks warm at the awed look on her face, her eyes filled with wonder as she gazed upon the statue that represented everything he saw when he looked at her. Quickly turning back around, he slid the tool down the surface, working carefully to smooth the rough areas of the stone until it felt almost like glass under his fingertips._

 _He felt thankful that this particular stone had still been mostly untouched after so long a time unprotected from the elements, the soft rose tint to the stone perfect for capturing the essence of how he felt every time he remembered the feeling of her fingers trailing against his skin, the softness of her lips as they kissed, the warmth as he held her within his arms._

 _His hands stilled as his mind wandered back to last night, how he had lain quietly with her beside him, having spent several minutes just watching her sleep until_ finally _he joined her in slumber. His time with her was a far greater paradise than anything the gods could offer him._

 _Nothing they could give him could ever come close to what he had felt with Grace as she'd pressed her lips to his. Not even Aphrodite in all her glory could tempt him half as much as Grace did when, with eyes half closed and her cheeks flushed, she looked up at him from where she lay on the blankets._

 _No, the gods had nothing he would give her up for. But they did have_

 _something he wanted, something he desperately desired to give to Grace. Their precious divine nectar, capable of granting immortality to any mortal who drank of its sweetness. No mortal could possibly deserve its gift as much as his beloved did, for who else could be as loving, kind, and wondrous as she?_

 _And if he was forever denied the ability to make her as enduringly timeless as he, then he would beg them to make him as mortal as she, instead. He would either live forever with her or someday die beside her. Because living even one day without her alive at his side, or if not at his side then at least_ alive, _would be a far worse punishment than an eternity spent alone on this island._

 _No, he would either share eternity with her or he would share her death when the time came. He would demand outright that Thanatos take him as well when he came for Grace, even if he had to argue with the entity until the end of times_.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since we came back to the island, the bracelet charged and tested over and over. Rather than move the altar immediately, Medein had attempted to reconstruct it from a similar stone, carefully carving the same runes into the new altars surface, and when the bracelet had become drained enough, he had attempted to charge it on the completed altar.

The attempt had failed, either something missing or the gods refusing to allow such an easy answer to our quest. I felt that it was the first, while Medein insisted it was the second since "the gods are belligerent children" and thus would do whatever they could to hold a grudge against him.

Sighing, I could only think that they were not the only ones to hold grudges. I would have to help him work on that issue, since it was not good for the mind or spirit to hold on to such bitter feelings for so long. As one of my neighbors used to say, 'to forgive is divine'.

Forgiving allows one to move past the anger, the bitterness, and to begin to heal yourself. In no way am I saying to forget the wrongs done, for that would be asking for it to happen again, but forgiving can be as much good for yourself as for the other person, if not more so.

I have a feeling that Medein would be the one to benefit most if he could forgive what happened in the past. Although, I have to admit that I am curious as to exactly what did happen, since all he had to go on were assumptions, the gods having stopped talking to him before the imprisonment actually occurred. At least, that is what I managed to understand from what he told me, with how quickly he rushed through that part of the story.

I have a feeling that I would only understand if I could somehow hear both sides of the tale. And gods didn't seem to care for taking the time to explain themselves to mere mortals, especially in this day and age.

* * *

I felt a bit silly doing this, as I sat before the now ignored altar Medein had built, jars of honey sat next to a basket almost overflowing with grapes while more jars filled with various types of olives sat on the other side from the honey.

From what I could figure, these would be the best offerings I could come up with that were not targeted at just one specific god or goddess, hoping that I could attract the attention of whichever one could and would help Medein the most. Be it to help keep the bracelet charged without needing an altar, to figure out how to make an altar that would work elsewhere, or whatever other help they could give that would solve the issue.

I didn't care who it was that did it, as long as they helped. And so I found myself here, having carefully placed the various items I had bought around the base of the altar, a few handfuls of barley spread around them as an added offering for good measure. I figured it couldn't hurt, after all, and the few things I had managed to find about offerings to the gods had mentioned barley.

I would be the first to admit that my knowledge of ancient offerings had never been very thorough, having spent more focus on food, modern culture, clothing, and such. Most of the historical interest was in myths and legends, or what I had thought to be such, without the sacrificial angle to it. And after what I had read, I refused to offer the sacrifice of a living animal just for the satisfaction of some distant deity.

 **"Not all of us are so very distant, you know."** I jumped upon hearing the voice behind me, one that was definitely not Medein.

Turning quickly, my hand bracing against the ground as I nearly tipped over in shock, I looked up at the youthful looking male who towered over me. Shadows played across his pale skin, his hair unnaturally still in the gentle breeze that carried with it the scent of the nearby saltwater. His eyes were dark and sent a chill through me before I forced myself to turn away.

"Are you here to accept the offerings?" I asked, hoping both that he would say yes and offer his help, but also that he would say no and leave swiftly, allowing me to regain the comfort I'd had before his arrival.

 **"I am here for an offering, but not the ones in baskets and jars. Such things do not interest me like they do the others,"** he spoke as I could feel his gaze send chills down my spine, like an ice cube slowly slid across flesh.

"W-what offering do you seek then? There is nothing else offered before the altar," I shivered, my voice trembling as I saw him take a step closer, his hand lowering until it rested just inches from my head.

 **"Why, the only other thing presented before the altar. You,"** he spoke, his voice echoing within my ears. Everything froze in place as I saw shadows form around him as what seemed to be his wings stretched until the very sky above was covered in darkness.

* * *

He _had searched the island thrice over, about to start a fourth, when he felt it. The soul-chilling feeling that had only ever announced the presence of one singular entity. Thanatos, the god of death._

 _It was a presence he would rather go without, especially since he had a feeling the deity's sudden appearance had something to do with his inability to find his beloved on the island. And that thought terrified him beyond belief._

 _"Where is she_ ,Thanatos _?" He barely managed to keep his voice steady as he turned to face the being that even the gods themselves would cower before should he be angered by them. "What have you done with Grace?"_

 _ **"She is waiting in my domain right now. I am curious as to why you care. I thought you were done with god and mortal alike after spending your time here, trapped and alone for so long. What makes her different, that you would bother with all of this,"** he spoke, one arm sweeping out towards the altar and a single ripened grape resting against its base, eyes dark as they stared into Medein's own golden-green depths. **"I had thought you like me, Medein."**_

 _"How could I be cold to her when she warms me like the very sun with her presence? How could I remain distant when she pulls at me like the moon does the tides? How could I fail to love her when she has become my very reason for living?" the heartache he felt at_ hearing _where she was_ filled _his voice, not bothering to hide it as he felt his shoulders slump from the weight of his misery. "Do not ask me to live without her, Thanatos. Take me to her, my life is nothing without her beside me."_

 _ **"She said the same foolish thing, begging me on bent knee to return her to you, that she would give up anything and everything if it meant she could be with you again,"** the _bored sounding _voice echoed in his ears as he felt another ache build within him at hearing those words. **"I even questioned whether she truly meant it, if she would really give up everything just for one man. Or should I say, for one monster, since you never have been and never will be**_ human like she. ** _She was rather insistent that you were not, in fact, a monster. Foolish female, as if a_** gorgon ** _could be anything but a monster."_**

 _The deity paused, his eyes turning aside to stare emptily down at the lone grape before turning up to the sky, the darkness in his eyes suddenly reflecting distant stars that were unseen to any mortals eyes._

 ** _"Still, she repeated her offer rather insistently. Almost demanding, in fact, that for you and only for you, she would give up everything and anything, even the very essence of what she was. And who am I to refuse such a tempting offer?"_** WIth _those words, the being turned once more to meet Medein's gaze. **"You should return home before she wakes up."**_

 _A maelstrom of screaming shadows formed behind the god of Death, slowly absorbing him as it began to shrink back down, leaving nothing behind to show anything was ever there_ to _begin with. Nothing but Medein, until he too turned and raced away from the abandoned altar, hoping beyond hope that she was there, still alive and waiting for him_.

* * *

The _room was empty, nothing within but the supplies they had brought with them, bags still open and various gear scattered about next to an empty pile of blankets. His heart aching even more than before after having his hopes lifted and dashed upon the floor of his one-time prison, Medein lifted his head to scream to the very gods for the betrayal he felt._

 _Until his thoughts caught up with him. This was his prison. Thanatos had said home and Medein had not considered this his home for some time now. Only one place could be called his home right now if he considered a place rather than a person._

 _Grabbing the bracelet from the altar, he hurriedly left behind everything he did not deem necessary for the journey. The first he would be_ making _by himself since before even Percia had entered his life_.

* * *

The slamming of a door woke me from dreams that already were little more than vague impressions of shifting shadows and a gentle hand upon my forehead as I slept. Hearing footsteps racing closer across wooden floors, I tried to sit up from the softness of the bed I lay in, my arms trembling before I collapsed back into the mattress.

"Me... Med-" I broke off as I began coughing, my throat as dry as if I hadn't had anything to drink in days.

Reaching for the bedside table where I always kept a glass of water, I tried to recall when we had come home from the island. Had we found the answer? Had we given up? Why couldn't I remember? I took a careful sip before putting the glass down again, the water tasting rather crisp for coming from the tap.

"Grace!" The shout filled the room as soon as the door was flung open, the worry that filled Medein's face slowly melting away as relief replaced it. "You're really here."

Walking on trembling legs, Medein barely made it to the side of my bed before his legs gave out, knees hitting the floor loudly as I flinched at the sound. His hand trembled as he reached slowly out to me, his hand finally stopping as he cradled my head, fingers tangled into the hair I had once grown out in hopes of hiding the scars more easily. Seeing the tears that began running down his cheeks, I reached my own hand out, ignoring the trembling in it as I gently wiped his tears away.

"Medein, why are you crying? What's wrong?" I spoke, my voice breaking here and there from the remaining dryness.

I gasped when I felt his arms pull me in for a hug, his face pressing into my hair as he whispered in Greek, so quickly that I could barely make any of them out, not that I had picked up nearly so many words as he had in our traded lessons from the days back on the island.

The island. Weren't we supposed to be on the island? I gripped at my chest as it began to pound, a whimper escaping me as Medein pulled away to look down at me in worry.

"Grace? Do you hurt?" He began pulling the blankets away from me, trying to find a hint of a wound, a bruise, anything that would explain why I was suddenly trying to curl up into a ball, tears of pain running down my face.

"Medein... Medein, what's happening?" I cried out, the pain filling my voice.

 **"You are shedding your mortality, of course. Did you think it would be painless? I don't deal in the gifts of nectar and ambrosia. I am not that kind of god, filled with foolish promises they can't truly deliver. I am Death,"** the hauntingly familiar voice echoed through the room as shadows screamed across the doorway, finally pulling away to reveal an incredibly tall young man standing there in black jeans and a leather jacket.

"Who are you?!" I could hear Medein shout, a twisting beginning to form in my chest as he was caught between pulling away to fight the man and staying close to protect me as much as he could.

 **"Have you so easily forgotten me? We only just spoke a few days ago. Surely I am not that forgettable,"** the man said, although no interest entered his voice, his eyes flashing to Medein before resting upon me.

"Ashe?" I gasped as a shudder ran through me, the name echoing in my head even before I spoke it.

 **"Ah, see? Even the human recalls my name. And she didn't even hear it. Unless she spoke it, but your beloved wasn't even awake to meet her. Or was she?"** He gazed into my eyes as he spoke, the coldness almost leaving his voice as he mentioned her.

I tried to respond but failed as a new level of pain ripped through me, my heart feeling like it would burst inside my chest.

"You are killing her!" Medein shouted as he saw the pain that seemed to radiate from my body.

 **"Well, yes. I did say she was shedding her mortality. Do you think it is so simple to steal someone's mortality? That it is just a tap against their forehead and they are immortal? As if it is some kind of foolish fairytale like the gods would have you think? I told you, I am Death. I am the end of all and to take that end from you without you entering my realms is not an easy task. Nor is it one that I do lightly. In fact, if not for her, I would not bother at all. You are lucky** i **found her, otherwise..."** He turned his head away, as if even he did not wish to think upon such things for long.

"The one I spoke with was Thanatos and you are most assuredly not he," Medein growled, his eyes flashing with anger as he curled his arms around me as best he could, fingers combing gently through my hair.

" **Oh? And I'm not allowed to forgo the uniform when I am not working? Or would you rather I** reap **your beloved's soul and leave instead?"** Wings flashed behind the man as his visage began to change, Medein's eyes widening at the familiar sight.

"No! No, don't. Please, don't take her from me. Not again," his voice trembled as he turned back to look down at me.

My poor, dear Medein. I tried to reach up to him but I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I needed to do something, anything to let him know I wouldn't leave him, not if I could find some way to stay with him.

I needed to-

Suddenly, I was screaming as I felt something inside me shift, something that wasn't supposed to shift like that. Something was wrong.

* * *

 _"What is happening?" Medein shouted the question at_ the being _standing in the doorway. He didn't dare look away from his beloved, her body spasming within his arms as she tried to do something to help her, anything to make the pain seem less than it was._

 _ **"I already told you, she is shedding her mortality. How many times must we go over this?"** The bored voice came, echoing into the room once more._

 _"You say she sheds her mortality, but how is she shedding it? In what manner are you making her immortal?" He snapped at the god of death, upset that he could sound so uncaring of Grace's pain. The pain that he was causing her._

 ** _"Ah, and that is the question, isn't it? How does a human shed their mortality? It is not an easy thing, let me tell you. And not something I gift just anyone with, as I have said already. It is_** painful, _ **as if feeling a thousand deaths over and over again. To watch one you love go through it is a rather similar pain, I would think. Not that I ever had or ever will have to watch such a thing,"** _the beings voice _crept through his mind like a cold mist, settling in Medein's brain with a chill._

 _"But what about this_ she _you_ _mentioned? Are you going to watch her die? Or do you not care as much as you made it sound?" Medein realized his mistake as soon as he felt the coolness of the room change into a freezing chill he had never experienced before, even around Thanatos. Or Ashe as his love had called the god._

 _ **"Do not question my feelings for her. You have not the right to speak of her, nor to question her death or lack thereof. And I do not answer to you. You are beneath me, much like a bug is beneath the notice of a god. I am Death! I am the end of everything! I reap the very stars that humans seek each night! Someday I shall reap even the gods you worship! Everything shall meet its end at my hands!"** The being shouted in his anger, a cold rage filling his eyes before he gave a small shudder and his eyes emptied again. **"Everything but**_ **her** _ **. Never her."**_

 _"Then do not make me watch my own beloved suffer so. Do not make her feel this pain," Medein begged Death._

 _ **"The pain is part of the price that must be paid. What would you have me do?"** The being questioned softly, a hint of compassion finally entering his voice._

 _"Give me the pain."_

* * *

I woke up to silence, the air warm against my skin as I lay upon my bed, arms and legs wrapped around me from the body pressed against my side. Blinking slowly, I turned my head to meet familiar eyes, the green and gold seeming to almost swirl amidst each other.

"Medein? What happened? Everything seems so fuzzy," I whispered, almost feeling like speaking any louder would break the peacefulness that I felt right now.

"Shh, my love. Don't worry about that right now. Just know that everything is going to be okay. I'm here with you again and I alway will be. Forever," he whispered back, his arms warm as he pulled me against his chest.

On the nightstand nearby, a metal bracelet glinted in the sunlight that peeked through the window, a reminder of one final parting gift from a god of death.

 _ **'Because she would be sad if I didn't help. Especially after she enjoyed the offerings your woman made.'**_


	19. Alternate Ending

I would be lying to myself if I tried to claim that I had gotten a restful night's sleep. In fact, it might have been the worst night's sleep I'd had since the restless nights following my return home after the accident. I'd spent the entire night tossing and turning as I thought over the tale Medein had told me on the island, replaying the words over and over as I pictured the expression he'd had at my refusal, no matter how polite I tried to be about it, to believe his story to be the truth.

Even now, with the sun peeking through the windows of my hotel room, I could clearly see the way his golden-green eyes seemed to almost shatter from the sorrow that had flooded them. How could he be so broken just from me refusing to change my mind about an old legend from well before even our great grandparents' grandparents were born? Why did he put so much importance on something so ancient, so distant from either of us?

But the problem I had was that he did. He did put that much importance in it and it troubled me that he also put so much importance in whether or not I believed him about it. Because for some reason, what I thought of as mere myth and legend, to him it was obviously the same as if I had told him that he himself was a lie. This myth was obviously something that he'd been raised on, at least up until he'd been left alone on that island, whatever age that had been.

Once again, I could only wonder at how long he had been alone there, lost and forgotten, perhaps even afraid of being found. But then, why had he not continued to hide from me as well, the way he must have when other people snuck onto the island? I'm sure I wasn't the first to go there in recent years, even though it was definitely not part of the usual island tours.

The amount of trust he must have been placing in me nearly floored me just thinking about it right now. I'd never really considered it before, how much he had trusted a total stranger not to hurt him, not to use him or leave him behind. Sure, he was stronger than me, but he was so sweet and gentle at the same time.

And what had I done with his trust? Sure I hadn't abused his trust, taking whatever I could of value that he considered his and leaving him behind or otherwise trying to take advantage of him... But had I really been kind when I had refused to even try and understand just why he believed as he did? Had I treated him kindly by basically ignoring that which was not as I had been taught? I could have at least asked him to allow me to think upon his tale over the course of the next day or two before deciding what I would believe, rather than denying it outright.

Especially since, the longer I thought about it, the more curious I was about just where his version of the legend even came from. Whether or not it was correct, my curiosity had been kindled during the night, leaving me wondering if whoever taught it to him had made it up or if it had been passed through multiple generations. And if so, just how many generations had it been around for? Was it word of mouth only, in which case I wondered how much might it have changed from one generation to the next until it was told to Medein, or had it been written down at some point? Why had they made Medusa male instead of female like all the other Gorgons had been? And why had Perseus been changed to Percia? Or vice versa as Medein had believed it to be...

And if it really had been changed so long ago, how had they covered up such a huge rewrite to history, even if it was just in the form of a legend?

* * *

 _Confusion filled his eyes as Medein tilted his head at Grace, not sure why she had started the day off by asking him to tell her his version of the myth once more, stopping him from time to time as she asked questions to get more information about certain parts. It was almost like she might actually be starting to believe him, even if he could see how unsure she was about everything he said._

 _Still, she was at least listening to him this time, truly listening, and that gave him hope that somehow he could get her to believe. From there, perhaps he could tell her the full truth, that he was, in fact, the Medein from the legend. And maybe, somehow, he could convince her not to leave him behind, forgotten and alone once more._

 _Or at least, convince her to keep coming back to him whenever she left his side._

* * *

I mentally cursed the remaining language barrier between us once more, knowing that there was more he was trying to tell me but the lack of words was getting in the way again. Still, I was getting a better understanding of the story than I had before. I'm sure that with more time, I would be able to understand the rest of it.

All I needed was time...

But my time here was about to run out, my mother's voice as I answered the ringing of my room's phone echoing in my head, the phone itself dropping from my limp hand.

"You need to come home, the sooner the better. Grace, your father... It's his heart..."

* * *

"You're sure you want to wait here?" I asked Medein, my teeth worrying at my lip as I glanced at him one more time before zipping my luggage closed. Seeing the man nod yet again, I gave a quick sigh and hugged him. "I promise that I will come back as soon as I can. I'll call when I am able to, okay? You remember what I said about how the phone works?"

"Yes," his voice, barely a whisper, tickled against my ear as his arms wrapped around me. "Be safe. Be safe to come home soon."

"Oh, Medein," I said softly before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you. Please stay safe, too."

Slowly stepping back and out of his arms, I reached for the handle of my suitcase and got ready to leave. I was thankful that it had wheels, realizing how much heavier it had gotten since I arrived so many weeks ago. What had once been just a case full of clothing and travel items had now expanded to include various gifts, souvenirs, and notebooks filled with memories. The only thing missing was my original journal.

"Please, if anything happens while I'm gone or if you need any help... Call me." With those last words, I forced myself to turn away, walking through the door and eventually out to the waiting taxi. Turning for one last look at the building, I whispered one more goodbye to the man I had grown to love during the time I had spent here, surrounded by so much beauty.

"Farewell, Medein, until we meet again."

* * *

 _He'd wanted so badly to go with her, to stay at the side of his beloved, but something had told him it would be a bad idea. The way his arm almost ached where the bracelet rested against his skin did nothing to make him feel any less concerned, urging him instead to take this as a chance to recharge the item's magic and perhaps find a way to make it so he wouldn't need to constantly return to that cursed island again each time it was required._

 _Could the altar even be safely moved if he could find someplace else to hide it? Was it worth the chance to try, to risk it not working at all if he tried to move it? What if it didn't work again even if he moved it back? He only had so long to figure it out before Grace would return._

 _She'd promised to return and he would keep his faith in her. After all, she'd returned every other time she'd promised him. He had no reason to doubt, simply because she was going further away this time. No, he refused to let any doubt or worry get to him. She wasn't Percia and she wouldn't vanish just because he couldn't see her for a while._

 _Besides, she had to return. She loved him._

* * *

I hurried into the hospital, desperate to get to my father after the call I had received shortly after landing. Things had taken a turn for the worse and he'd been rushed into emergency surgery. They weren't sure what had happened to cause the sudden decline, after having been completely stable up to that point.

It was almost like someone came along and suddenly knocked down a vital pillar in a building and all we could do was watched painfully as it collapsed in front of our eyes.

"Mom! Where's Dad? What's happening?!" I shouted as I ran into the room after having checked in at the front desk, freezing as I took in the tear-streaked face in front of me.

Red-rimmed eyes with hints of mascara outlining the tear tracks down her cheeks, her face framed by hair that for once was a mess, and an outfit that was rumpled and creased where she'd obviously slept in it told me immediately just how serious this was. She hadn't been this worn down looking since her own father had passed away some years ago after being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. No, things were definitely not going as well as they had been before I left Greece.

Hearing footsteps suddenly breaking into a run as an alarm went off down the hallway, I felt my heart drop and the air around me grow cold. Turning slowly to look towards the door, I wondered if this is what tunnel-vision was supposed to be like, the window in the door almost seeming to fill my vision as I watched nurses running past almost in slow motion. It was the growing darkness that seemed to eat away at the edges of my vision that had me reaching for the nearest seat as I felt hands grabbing at me, keeping me from collapsing before I found myself shakily lowered into the chair I had been struggling to reach.

"Mom, what's happening?" I whispered before the shadows on the edge of my vision grew and I could suddenly see nothing at all.

* * *

 _It was hard for him to wait as one day after another passed, a week slowly creeping by as he waiting for the phone to ring. Not that he was not doing anything during that time, having built an identical copy of the altar that rested within his cave._

 _And oh how much it had pained him to return to his island alone, wondering if he would be trapped yet again now that his beloved was not with him. But still, he had gone there even as he felt a burning pain where the bracelet rested against his skin, trusting that she would return and take him away from the island once more. That she would rescue him from his prison, freeing him one more time so that he could remain by her side years into the future. And if he was successful in his plans then perhaps he could be with her for centuries._

 _But first, he had to figure out how to make the altar work. He'd made an offering his first day on the island, something he hadn't done in centuries. He'd promised, in addition to the sacrifice he made, to give whatever god or goddess was listening anything they wanted. Anything but his Grace, if only they would help him find a way to charge the bracelet without having to return to the island each time._

 _Thus far, nothing he tried had worked. Perhaps, if he made another offering to them, maybe he could convince them to tell him what he needed to do to let him stay by Grace's side without having to worry about turning her to stone. And without having to worry about her leaving him._

* * *

 _He'd been told nothing other than to wait. Even though he had offered anything and everything he had, other than Grace herself, he had gotten nothing in answer but to wait. Not even told how long to wait or why he was waiting. It was almost enough to drive him to madness, especially now that his love was not here to soothe his thoughts and emotions that suddenly had him wishing to rage against the world that would imprison him and keep him from her side._

 _And so rage he did, his fists hammering upon faces he had long ago frozen in stone, breaking apart the bodies that no longer breathed and held no heartbeat. It did little to ease the pain as he wondered if he would yet again have to wait centuries for someone who was never going to come._

 _But still, wait he did. Each day he would wake up and head to the beach, hoping that today would be the day he was waiting for, the day that she returned to him. And each day, he would watch as the sun slowly sank below the horizon before returning to the pile of torn sheets that served as his bed, staring achingly at the statue that had replaced Percia's beside his own._

 _He'd agonized for a time over the idea of replacing the statue with one of his beloved, before finally taking the time to ever so carefully take the statue of Percia and move it out of the main dwelling and place it near the altar itself. He'd been careful to make sure it was in a place it would be safe, someplace he would not tear apart if he should find himself in another rage, though he prayed to whoever would listen that Grace would return to him before such a thing happened again._

 _In the space beside his own statue stood a new one, carefully carved from the best looking stone he could find on the island. The one that had called to him and told him it would be perfect for what he had in mind. Although he'd almost gone with the soft rose tinted stone, thinking of the warmth it would have represented, it had instead been the grey stone shot through with streaks of white crystal. It reminded him of how she'd looked standing under the tree's shadows with beams of light filtering through to dance upon her skin like the sun was worshipping her._

 _And just like each day since he'd placed it there, he wondered if he should bring the statues both outside to stand under the sun, not liking how the beauty of her statue was muted by the lack of real light. It belonged in the light of day, just as she did, the sun once more worshiping her beauty. But at the same time, he couldn't stand the idea of something happening to the statue, even if just the weathering of time upon its surface._

 _Looking at the warm sun outside, Medein stood in thought for a time before finally grabbing the bracelet and slipping it on, turning back towards the main room of his home._

 _"Just for today, so I can enjoy how she looks in the sunlight again."_

* * *

 _He spent hours sitting in the sun, watching the light shimmer upon the streaks of crystal that graced the statue almost like the scars that lined Grace's skin. And to him, they were equally beautiful. Each one was a work of art to his eyes, one created by him and the other by the gods themselves._

 _How else could such an ethereal being walk among the humans if not by the hands of the gods? It was humbling to realize that it was likely the gods that had sent her to him, perhaps as a way to let him know he was forgiven for turning his back upon them. Or maybe it was to bring her to someone who would love her and protect her as she deserved. Someone who would worship her like the goddess she deserved to be._

 _And Medein would devote his entire existence to her if she would but return to him._

* * *

I could feel the sun, warm upon my skin as the boat cut through the water, the scent of the sea filling the air. I could almost envision how the island looked, the leaves of the trees looking like emeralds as the gentle breeze shifted them in and out of the sunlight.

The sound of Stelios shifting about behind me as he steered the boat caught my attention for a moment before an arm came around me, holding me gently as the boat began to slow down.

"Grace, come sit. We are almost there. You should rest before we make it to the beach if you plan on finding this man you told me of. It wouldn't do to use up all of your energy before you even get out of the boat, dear," the softly spoken voice of Tomas spoke from beside me.

It still shocked me that he had shown up at my father's funeral, unexpected and uninvited, but still a blessing to a grieving mother and daughter who had too much to deal with and not enough time to do so. Even more shocking, he had quickly agreed to take me back to Greece when he heard I wanted to return, even after finding out the reason why I was returning.

"Please sit, I doubt Medein would want you to return to him exhausted," he whispered, almost managing to hide the sorrow in his voice as he spoke of the man who had taken his place in my life. Gently, he guided me to the seat nearby, releasing my arm as I finally sat and began to rest.

Even though I was afraid, I was also eager to return to Medein, hopeful that he would still look at me the same way he had before I'd left him alone for so long. I could only pray that he would still love me, that he hadn't found someone else to take my place. After all, he'd had over a month now to grow tired of waiting for me.

It seemed like no time at all before I heard Stelios speak out from where he steered the boat.

"We've arrived! This is as close as I can take the boat. You'll have to take her the rest of the way in the raft, just as she always did before," the words were gruff, but I could hear the sorrow he had buried deep within his voice.

I didn't want them to feel bad for what I had lost. I just wanted them to realize that, no matter what I had lost, I had the chance to gain so much more if I could just grab on. I just needed a little help in reaching for it.

* * *

 _He'd been about to return the statue to his home when he heard it, the sound of a voice calling out to him. However, it was not a familiar voice that he had been waiting to hear for so long. Far too long, in fact. But they were calling him by name and the only living person he had told his name to was Grace. Perhaps this person knew where she was?_

 _Or maybe they were the reason she was unable to return. Had they kept her imprisoned like Medein himself had been, kept from being with the person who mattered most? Just thinking about it had Medein almost seething with rage, his lips curling into a snarl as he turned towards the beach, their beach, to confront the man who would trespass on his island._

 _It was only as he was about to walk out from the trees that lined the area that he saw her, almost hidden behind the male that was walking with her along the beach. He could almost feel his heart breaking as he saw how she clung to the man, one of his arms gently wrapped around her shoulders as he called out Medein's name over and over again._

 _Feeling his face fall into a cold mask, Medein walked out into the sunlight, trying to steal his heart for the words he just knew were coming. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful he'd put on the bracelet that day or not, but he was at least glad that he wouldn't have to see her eyes glimmering at him, hidden behind dark sunglasses as they were._

 _He almost laughed as he recalled her teaching him that word when he'd asked about the shiny object she wore over her eyes that day. She'd worn it before, but he'd never bothered to ask until then. But today, today they hid her eyes as he walked towards her, the man beside her stopping as soon as he noticed Medein approach._

 _"Why are you here?" He watched her grow still as he spoke, almost missing the trembling that ran through her body. No matter how heartbroken he was by her having another man at her side, he did not want her to fear him. Not her, never her. "Why did you return, if you already have someone else at your side?"_

 _"I lost my chance to be at her side like that. I was there and I messed up. It took far too long for me to realize how foolish I was and by the time I did, my chance to have her back was gone. Snatched up by another, someone who was able to look past the surface and see the amazing person she still was. The person she will always be. Now, the questions is will you still be able to see her that way, even if she never sees you again?" As he spoke, he slowly pulled the sunglasses from her face, revealing eyes that were at once familiar and unknown to Medein._

 _The familiar shape of her eyes, the way the lashes framed them, even the color of them were all the same. But now, now the pupil looked like it was trying to take over, a huge black circle that almost swallowed that narrow band of color as it tried to take in the world around her. But that would never happen again, her eyes blind to everything she'd once taken in with so much joy._

 _Never again would she draw what she saw, never look upon a field of flowers before capturing the image in her camera, never again gaze upon him with love in her eyes. She was blind to the world and it left him feeling crushed that he would never be able to see her look at him with love in her eyes, no matter how much she might love him._

 _Turning towards the man at her side, Medein could only tell him the truth that was within his heart._

 _"I will always love Grace. Even if it meant I would suffer pain until the day I died, I wouldn't... Couldn't stop loving her. Just as a fish needs water to live, my heart tells me that I need her. I couldn't imagine trying to live without her in my life and should she ever choose to leave me, that is the day that my world would come to an end," conviction filled him as he spoke, telling both of those who listened just how much he meant each word._

 _"Good, because otherwise, I wouldn't be able to leave her here with you, no matter how much she begged me to," the man said before turning to her once more, pulling her into a gentle hug before he turned back to Medein. "Take care of her. She means a lot to those of us being left behind."_

 _Finally, the man faced the sea and walked to the small raft he had arrived in, climbing in and beginning to row towards the larger boat anchored in the distance._

 _"Medein?" Her voice shook as she slowly lifted an arm in his general direction, her hand trembling as she took a single step forward. He hurried forward, pulling her into his arms as she nearly lost her balance in the shifting sand._

 _"Shh, I'm here. I have you. I will always be here for you, I promise."_

* * *

 _It wasn't until much later that he realized the gods had answered his request. Just not in the way he meant._

 _Even without the bracelet, she would never see him, never turning to stone by his gaze. He never had to return to the island to charge the bracelet, because he never left it, staying there with Grace as she slowly grew familiar with the island. She stayed by his side, even when she finally realized the truth of what he was, the bracelet resting upon the altar as it charged that day._

 _After all, where could she go? Nobody came to the island, and even if they did, he wouldn't let them take her. Not after everything they had both been through to be able to stay together. He would not let the sacrifices be in vain._

 _Now he just needed to figure out what it would cost to grant her immortality, so that they could have their forever, together._


	20. Alternate Ending 2

I'd woken up early planning to talk to Medein, to apologize for how I had behaved during his tale, as well as for leaving him so quickly last night. I hadn't even given him a chance to say anything before closing the door, having ignored the look in his eyes as I left him alone. I had been no less cruel than whoever had left him alone on that island in the first place and now it might be too late to fix things and make them right.

It hadn't even occurred to me last night that he wouldn't be there in the morning, that he might leave. That I had done something so horrible as to make him want to leave me. But it seems I had and so he did.

So it was that I had spent most of the morning searching the town for him, even asking Stelios if he had seen the man in the picture I showed him from my camera, ignoring the slight curve of his lips as he shook his head. With a pat on the shoulder, he told me to keep searching until I found the young man who had caught my eye, chuckling at the blush that tinted my cheeks.

Luckily, I managed to leave before the involuntary blush totally faded, replaced by quivering lips as I fought not to cry at the reminder of what I may have lost due to my own thoughtless actions.

I would have searched until the sun had hidden beneath the horizon if not for the phone call I got partway through the day, the worried voice of my mom seeming to echo within my head as she asked me to hurry home. It was with a heavy heart that I turned and walked back to the hotel in a daze, conflicted between my desire to find Medein and my need to be there for my parents while my father was in the hospital.

"Medein... Don't make me leave without getting to at least say goodbye,"I spokes softly to myself before, with one last look towards the sun glinting upon the water between me and the island that seemed to taunt me with happier memories, I turned and walked inside the building.

I felt like my heart was breaking all over again and I couldn't help but feel that, this time, I deserved every bit of the ache that throbbed in my chest. After all, I'd done something that obviously caused Medein enough heartache to want to leave me. But maybe, if I gave him enough time away from me, he would let me at least apologize for how I had treated him.

Maybe he would even forgive me enough to give me another chance at being in his life. Even if only ever as a friend and nothing more. If he did, it would be more than I felt I deserved right now.

* * *

 _He'd lost track of time, wandering the town and the surrounding areas, seeing how far the humans had advanced in the centuries he'd been stuck on that island. It was truly amazing how many things had changed, yet some things would seemingly always remain the same. The clothing might be different, but the mothers still chased after their children as the little ones ran and laughed in delight, reminding him of his thoughts not so long ago._

 _Even now he could almost envision watching Grace as she chased after a small child, mayhap a daughter with eyes that matched the ones he always longed to lose himself within, her hair dark like his own with streaks of green. Hopefully without the snakes, but if they were there, he would teach her how to control them and keep those around her safe from their fangs. Ahh, but maybe it would be a son who would grow up strong like Medein himself was, with Grace's beautiful hair color to frame a face that held his own golden-green eyes. And if he had Medein's snakes, then he would teach the boy how to use them to protect those who he held close to his heart._

 _A smile graced his lips as he allowed himself to imagine a lifetime spent with Grace at his side, watching their children grow up and leave to find their own place in the world as he and his beloved stayed together as the centuries passed. Time would mean nothing to them as immortal beings, since he would ensure that she joined him in his timeless existence. The only thing that would matter was that they would spend their forever together._

 _With that thought, he looked up and realized the sun was high in the sky, realizing that he should return to her side after having spent so many hours away from her as he'd thought upon what he could do to help her understand his world better. Although, he would admit happily that he had gotten sidetracked by thoughts of their future instead._

 _With a smile, he began heading back towards the building that she had taken him to last night, the hotel as she had claimed it to be called._

 **.**

* * *

I walked through the door, giving a shaky smile as I saw my mom sitting on the bed next to where my father lay sleeping, the steady beeping of the heart monitor a welcome sound within the room. There had been a few tense moments where they had nearly lost him, but he'd pulled through, fighting to survive and not leave my mom behind.

Seeing the tears that gathered in the corners of my eyes, my mom stood and hurried to me, pulling me into her arms as she gave me the silent support I needed, knowing that the questions could wait until later. Right now, just as I was here now for them, she was equally here for me. I just needed a few moments of comfort in her arms before I could be strong enough to stand on my own again.

"It hurts so much, mom!" I sobbed out, feeling her arms tighten as she began to hum a familiar tune from my childhood.

I could be weak now and strong afterwards. At least, until I had to face everything I'd left behind in Greece, with little more than the hope that I could return and find Medein again. I didn't dare hope that he would still feel the same for me, because I knew I wouldn't be able to face the world if I held that hope and watched it crumble before his denial.

* * *

It hadn't even been a week since I left Greece and already I could feel my nerves fraying, the need to return growing with every hour that passed. My knees would start bouncing or my fingers tapping whenever I got lost in thought. If I didn't remain focused on what was going on around me, I would find myself thinking about the island, about him... Medein was the only constant thought in my mind, memories of being together with him filling my mind at any given moment.

It was both amazing that someone had become so important to me so soon after meeting him and yet tragic at the same time. Because, no matter how much I loved him, it hadn't been enough to make me truly appreciate what I had with him. Not until he was gone from my life, even quicker than he'd entered it. And I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to find him again.

What if I went back and he had not just left the town, but had left the island as well? How would i find him if he had moved on to another town, maybe even another country? Without knowing where he was going, it would be impossible to find him with nothing more than his first name and a picture. I was struck dumb at that thought.

He'd never even told me his last name... I loved him and I didn't even know anything about who he was beyond his first name. No last name, no family, no name of his home town. I knew almost nothing about him and yet my heart both beat and broke for him.

For a moment, I was frightened of my feelings, before the exhilaration of loving someone for who they are rather than where they came from overpowered the fear. I loved Medein, not for his name or his home or his money, but for the person he was. I loved him for his kindness, his compassion and for the secret world that he'd shared with me, opening my eyes to things I would never have noticed before meeting him. He'd shared an innocence with me that I hadn't experienced since childhood.

How could I have let it all slip through my hands so easily?

* * *

 _She'd left him. Just like Percia, she had left him behind. Sure, he wasn't imprisoned on the island this time, but was it really so much better? Did it really matter where he was, when he was still left alone? Medein hadn't even cared when the bracelet finally stopped working, curled up in a cave not too far from the town she'd left him in. The only thing keeping him from remaining confined to the cave was the need to eat, slipping out at night and swiping food where he could find it._

 _He cared not for the statues he created when he was spotted at times, smashing them and scattering the pieces without a second thought to the lives lost. They were not_ her _so what did it matter to him if the person's family grieved over the loved one who vanished without a trace? What did their loss matter when compared to his own, a grief that would last centuries as his heart broke again and again with every moment she passed through his mind?_

 _With every day that passed, his scales dulled and his snakes grew more listless, eventually simply dangling down against his shoulders with barely more than the occasional twitch to show they still lived._

 _After the second week of her absence, he removed the bracelet, dropping it in the sand outside the cave one night as he returned from scavenging for food. It wasn't like it did anything without being charged and he refused to return to the island to do so. He drowned in enough memories of his time with Grace, he didn't need to be confronted by even more by passing through all the places he spent time with her._

 _His heart wouldn't be able to take it if he did. It was broken enough already._

* * *

I could feel my stomach drop as I took my first step out of the cab, seeing the shocking amount of people mourning in the streets. It was like walking into a completely different world than the one I had seen just a few weeks ago. Sorrowful wailing filled the air, men and women crying out in sorrow as children sobbed at their sides.

From higher up in the town, I could hear bells ring out as people began slowly moving up the roads and pathways towards the church that sat at the highest point of land the town had to offer. Even through their tears and choking sobs, I could hear the people begin to sing hymns. Even if I couldn't understand the words, I recognized the vague melody from my grandmother's funeral held just a few years ago.

But who was it that had died, for so many people to be in mourning?

Turning away from the stream of people, I froze when I saw a familiar face walk past me from the docks, Stelios not even seeming to notice me as he held a photo within his trembling hands.

Beside him walked a grieving woman, tears flowing from her face as she wailed out a familiar name. One I had heard one night when Stelios introduced me to the young lady who had served him dinner that night. His niece?

* * *

I walked to the hotel after the funeral, an empty casket slowly being filled with flowers left by those who knew her. There hadn't been a body for them to bury, nothing to give them that true sense of finality, of closure to allow their grief to eventually ease. No, they would always be left wondering 'What if?' in the years that followed. This kind of loss was one of the cruelest kind to suffer, because no matter how many times you tell yourself the person is gone, you are left wondering if maybe you didn't give up too soon.

There hadn't been a body found, just an empty basket dropped to the ground, a few pieces of food scattered about, and her purse laying untouched near the entrance to an alleyway. The only thing that gave them the idea she was actually dead, had been the broken watch that they had found further away laying amongst some scattered rubble, the glass face stained with blood confirmed to be hers.

That was horrifying enough, but I'd found out quickly that she hadn't been the first to vanish in the time since I had left. No, she was only the most recent of the disappearances and the first to be given a funeral, even without a body to bury.

After entering my room, I sat my bag down next to my bed, not even bothering to unpack before setting down on the corner of the mattress. My body was soon wracked with sobs as I curled forward, pressing my knees against my chest as I recalled the broken look in Stelios' eyes as they buried a coffin with nothing but flowers and a picture inside of it. How cruel was life that such a kind man would have to suffer that kind of loss?

It was hours later, after having fallen asleep crying, that I woke up with a vague desire to walk to the docks. I wanted to see the sea, so dark at night that it looked like the sky had melted into the water as it reflected the stars shining overhead.

I felt my heart break a little more as I recalled that the last time I had seen it like that, Medein had been sitting beside me.

* * *

 _The moon shone golden in the sky above, the air growing cold as the seasons changed. The year was slowly drawing to a close, the colder months arriving as they always did. And once more, he would spend the time alone. He was so tired of being alone..._

 _He'd had a glimpse of what it would be like to have a companion at his side, to have someone to hold close and share his life with. What a fleeting thing it had been, passing almost as quickly as it had begun, just a handful of weeks and it was over. Some might ask how a handful of weeks could compare to the centuries he'd already lived. All he could think was, how could the centuries alone even try to compare to those precious weeks he'd gotten to spend with Grace? And how could he even hope to move forward without her?_

 _Slithering forward in the sand, Medein made his way towards the now familiar town, barely noticing the scales that he shed with each movement he made. Heartbreak had taken its tole on his body, his skin as dull as his scales, his snakes silent and still as he barely paid attention to the sights around him._

 _Something that had almost cost him, remembering the female that he'd run into a few nights ago, her scarf falling to cover her eyes as he'd grabbed her basket of food. She had almost gotten away from him before he managed to grab onto her wrist, her other arm flung back to smash against the nearby wall. He'd seen something fly off into the darkness but had been too focused on pulling the scarf away from her face to bother looking for whatever it was._

 _That and tired. He was so endlessly tired these days, far too much to be concerned for some unimportant item belonging to a human who failed to be Grace. Nothing and nobody mattered other than Grace and without her, he felt himself falling further and further into a despair that he couldn't be concerned with climbing out of anymore._

 _He was so far gone, he didn't even realize he'd made his way to the docks until he felt the wood under his scaled tail, his eyes lifted to look at the moon floating overhead. Still, he made his way forward, not noticing the sitting figure until he was towering over them from behind, his gaze finally dropping to stare down at the reflection below._

 _Wide eyes stared up at him, the familiar color surrounded by reddened flesh from the tears that slowly made their way down her cheeks. Sinking lower, he slowly wrapped his arms around her when he noticed the trembling of her body, the fingers of one hand slowly combing through her wind tangled hair._

 _"Medein?" He heard her whisper, her eyes never moving from the reflection below as she raised a single hand up to rest against his cheek, the chill of her fingers making him worry for her even as he slowly turned his face so he could press his lips against her skin._

 _"Yes. Yes, I'm here. Is this really you, Grace? Or do the gods taunt me with your image? Are they punishing me for daring to have any hope left within me? Are you really here in my arms?" He wondered if his voice sounded as weak to her as it did to him, his words choking him as his heart thumped within his chest, the beat erratic after so many days without a reason to keep going._

 _He watched as she slowly nodded, her eyes clenching closed for a moment before they opened and met his reflection's gaze once more. Her hand slowly trailed up again, her fingertips barely brushing against the curve of his ear before they touched the now roughened scales of one of the snakes hanging limply from his head. He felt the shiver that ran down her spine, his breath catching for a moment before he drew in a shuddering breath._

 _"Do you fear me?" He asked, his eyes closing as he awaited her answer, ready to release her as soon as the words he knew were coming would leave her lips._

 _"Yes. But I can face that fear. What I can't face, is the thought of losing you forever," she spoke, her voice barely rising above the sound of the waves that gently lapped against the nearby shore._

 _Before he could even open his eyes, he felt her lips pressed against his own, her body twisted within his grasp. His heart thrilled at the sensation, his eyes opening to gaze down at her in wonder, darting forward quickly for another kiss as he felt her arms wrap around him._

 _The wonder, however, quickly vanished as he felt her stiffen within his grasp, her lips slowly growing firm against his own as she gave one last breathless whisper. "I love you."_

 _Feeling the heat of his tears running down his face, he slowly turned his gaze back to the water below, meeting his own gaze as he prayed to the gods to let him join his beloved rather than remain alone and alive on this cursed planet for even one more night._

* * *

 _The following morning, Stelios gazed in horror upon the statue of a familiar woman, her lips pressed against those of a monster as his hand cupped her cheek. Stains ran down his cheeks in place of the tears that had dried up during the night, but anyone with eyes could see the sorrow that filled the face of the male creature._

 _He watched as the statues slowly crumbled, the pieces dropping together into the water below, vanishing slowly until only the faces remained to forever gaze upon each other at the bottom of the sea._


End file.
